Conflito âmago
by Monna Belle
Summary: Repetia a si mesma que aquele ano seria tranquilo e passaria voando, para que pudesse se afastar dali. Era tudo o que mais desejava. Mas as vezes o destino nos faz mudar de opinião tão rápido, que nem percebemos o que nos atingiu. U.A.
1. Apenas o primeiro dia

Os personagens a seguir não me pertencem (exceto por Uzumaki Mayura), mas sim a Kshimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem o final seria NaruSaku e SasuHina.

* * *

 **CAPITULO I**

Lá estava ela, parada defronte a tantos desconhecidos; sorria timidamente e tinha as maçãs do rosto mais coradas que o habitual, afinal, todos a encaravam enquanto o estranho professor mascarado e de fios esbranquiçados tinha o trabalho de lhe apresentar a inquieta sala de aula.

Assim que lhe foi indicado o lugar, a jovem tratou de se dirigir a esse, e o professor, então, iniciou a aula; entretanto, ela não estava conseguindo manter sua atenção nesta.

 **~ Flashback On ~**

 **Entrava correndo em casa uma jovem ruiva que logo jogava suas malas no chão e pulava nos braços de certo loiro.**

 **\- Aniki*... Finalmente estou de volta ao Japão! – A ruiva estava obviamente eufórica nos braços dele afinal, não se viam há quase um ano.**

 **Assim, sequer notaram a loira que entrara na casa e deixava suas malas ao lado da escada antes de fechar a porta.**

 **O loiro tinha dezenove anos, olhos azuis, corpo de atleta com 1,88 de altura e abraçava fortemente uma de suas irmãs mais nova enquanto sorria alegremente.**

 **Ambas as garotas tinham 1,59 de altura, olhos iguais aos do irmão e corpo com curvas medianas, eram gêmeas idênticas gozando de seus dezessete anos. Apenas um fator as diferenciava: o cabelo; uma era ruiva, enquanto a outra, loira.**

 **Após a loira também abraçar o irmão e matar a saudade, percebeu algo importante. Aquilo deveria ser um reencontro familiar, o trio de irmãos Uzumaki estava lá, mas e a mãe, onde estava? Resolveu então tomar a palavra.**

 **\- Certo... Qual foi o motivo da reunião familiar tão importante que não poderia ser dito por telefone? E okaa-san não deveria estar aqui também?**

 **\- Ela teve um compromisso de ultima hora e não pode vir... – O loiro fez uma breve pausa. – Ela me mandou dar a noticia a vocês de que, bem... Vocês vão terminar os estudos aqui, no Japão.**

 **A ruiva pulou de alegria e, após abraçar seu irmão, foi correndo para seu quarto, a fim de avisar as amigas que conheceu via internet. Já a loira, não conseguiu nem se pronunciar, ficou apenas boquiaberta diante da notícia, enquanto só uma coisa ecoava em sua mente: _"O que eu farei aqui?"_**

 **~ Flashback Off ~**

Bufou irritada, o que a mãe tinha na cabeça, afinal? Ficava jogando ela de país para país conforme lhe fosse cômodo? E a vontade dela? Não servia de nada? Foi tanto tempo refletindo e reclamando interiormente que nem sentiu a primeira e a segunda aula passarem.

Naquele momento, os pensamentos da loira se dissiparam quando a morena que estava sentada a sua frente se virou e lhe sorriu timidamente, a franja farta lhe cobria os olhos devido ao rosto baixo, então tudo que a loira pôde reparar é que ela tinha longos cabelos num tom de preto azulado, seios muito, mas muito fartos pra idade, e um rosto muito vermelho.

\- Érr... C-Com licença...

\- Sim?

\- S-seu nome é Uzumaki... N-Naruko, certo?

\- Oh, sim... E você seria?

\- A-Ah... S-Sou Hyuuga... Hinata...

\- Hyuuga?

\- Sim... – Finalmente ela levantara a face, possibilitando então, que a loira tivesse certeza ao encarar aqueles olhos perolados. Ela era uma Hyuuga, assim como "ele". – Você é... Irmã d-do... Naruto-kun... Certo? – Como se ainda fosse possível, as bochechas da morena ficaram ainda mais vermelhas.

\- Sim, eu sou... – Sorriu amigavelmente, mas em seguida desviou ligeiramente o olhar, focando em qualquer ponto aleatório da sala de aula. – E... Você é parente de... Hyuuga Neji, certo?

\- Bem... Ele é meu primo.

Ambas sorriram e ficaram em silencio, não queriam perguntar de onde conheciam o outro com medo de terem que responder a questão também, então permaneceram perdidas em seus próprios pensamentos pelas próximas aulas. Mal perceberam quando o sinal anunciou que já era hora do almoço.

\- Já faz um tempo que não ando por aqui, Hyuuga-san... Então será que poderíamos, não sei... Almoçar juntas hoje?

Ambas estavam no Ginasial e estudavam em Konoha Gakuen. O local era quase uma cidade, constituída de seis campus. O primeiro e o segundo eram ensino infantil e primário, localizados no quarteirão abaixo, o terceiro era o Ginasial, onde a loira estudava. Já os três últimos campus eram destinados a Ensino Superior, que era onde seu irmão e os amigos dele estudavam.

Cada campus possuía seu próprio refeitório, porém, havia um refeitório central, que era o único local onde os alunos do ginasial e os alunos do superior podiam se encontrar, sendo assim, era para lá onde quase todos os estudantes iam, e para onde a loira e a Hyuuga se encaminhavam.

\- Naru! – A ruiva acenava para a irmã, já a aguardando na entrada do refeitório – Essas são minhas amigas... Aquelas que eu conversava sempre via Skype, lembra? Yamanaka Ino e Haruno Sakura... Sakura está na minha sala e Ino... Bem, Ino já está no superior, cursando moda.

A loira já conhecia ambas, Yamanaka Ino sempre foi a princesa do colégio, perfeita em tudo que fazia, sabia cantar, dançar, era inteligente e linda; assim, sempre conseguiu qualquer homem que quisesse sem precisar se esforçar muito, afinal que homem resistiria a uma loira de 1,70 com corpo de modelo, olhos num azul cristalino e sorriso perfeito? Certamente nenhum.

Já Haruno Sakura, melhor amiga de Ino, não gostou nada de rever a loira e tratou de deixar isso bem claro em suas feições. Também era bonita, tinha as feições bem delicadas, cabelos róseos, olhos verde-esmeralda e um palmo mais alta que as gêmeas, mas perto da Yamanaka era completamente ofuscada. A loira nunca soube o motivo, mas ela sempre a tratou com desprezo, então não fazia questão de ser legal com a mesma, porém reparou em alguns detalhes importantes: Provavelmente havia repetido, pois tinha dezoito anos, assim como a Yamanaka, e ela estava bem mais magra do que se lembrava.

\- Ah! – Só naquele momento a loira notou o quanto havia dispersado, então sorriu constrangida e fez uma breve reverência para ambas. – Olá meninas... É bom revê-las... Não sei se já se conhecem, mas essa é Hyuuga Hinata. – Ambas responderam ao cumprimento e logo que as apresentações terminaram, a loira voltou a se pronunciar. – Mayu, vou almoçar com a Hyuuga-san hoje, certo?

\- OK. – Sorriu para a irmã e já retomou os passos, respondendo-a enquanto se afastava. - Vou almoçar com o aniki hoje.

Logo que a loira e a Hyuuga retomaram os passos, não demorou a se aproximaram de uma mesa onde se podia ver dois rapazes.

\- Olá, meninos... – A Hyuuga sorriu para eles antes de prosseguir. – Essa aqui é Uzumaki Naruko, ela foi transferida hoje para minha sala. – A loira reparou que apesar de corar um pouco, a Hyuuga não gaguejava ao falar com eles.

\- É um prazer conhece-la, Uzumaki-san. Sou Aburame Shino. – Ele permaneceu sério e fez uma breve reverência no próprio lugar.

\- Eu sou Inuzuka Kiba. – Levantou-se do lugar com um largo sorriso nos lábios e se debruçou na mesa para cumprimentar a loira com um aperto de mão, sendo que ela, por sua vez, sorriu e o cumprimentou de volta. – Não vou nem perguntar porque é óbvio que é irmã do Naruto... Já te vi antes... Você estudava aqui, não é mesmo?

\- Ah... Sim... – Após as apresentações, as duas colocaram suas bandejas sobre a mesa e se sentaram. – Morei na Áustria por um ano, mas resolvi voltar. – Antes que precisasse detalhar seus motivos sobre a mudança de país, resolveu desconversar. - Você era da minha sala, não é mesmo Inuzuka-san?

\- Sim! Achei que não lembrava. – Novamente ele sorria animado e só naquele momento a loira havia reparado que ele tinha caninos muito salientes. – Naquela época você estava sempre com seu irmão e os outros atletas.

\- Pois é. Agora todos já estão na Universidade e ano que vem seremos nós... Já sabe o que vai cursar?

\- Com certeza, serei veterinário. – Logo ele passou o braço pelos ombros do amigo. - O Shino aqui já está cursando o primeiro ano de entomologia.

\- Ahhh... Entomologia. – Não fazia a menor ideia do que era aquilo, e a sua expressão deve ter deixado muito explícito, pois logo que o Aburame se desvencilhou do amigo, tomou a palavra.

\- Em resumo: É o estudo dos insetos. – O Aburame não era de falar muito, então praticamente todas as suas frases eram curtas e diretas.

\- Ahhh, claro. – Sorriu um pouco constrangida por não saber o que era, mas logo começou a comer. Que tipo de pessoa escolhia passar o resto da vida estudando insetos? Analisou o Aburame discretamente e não tinha muito que dizer. Ele usava um casaco, aparentemente muito quente, feições comuns e sérias, óculos escuros e cabelo preto levemente cacheado. Esse devia ser o perfil de um entomólogo: estranho. – E você, Hyuuga-san? Sabe o que vai cursar?

\- Hm? Be-bem, eu... – Antes de conseguir terminar a frase foi cortada pelo Inuzuka.

\- A Hinata vai cursar gastronomia. Não é mesmo, Hina-chan? – O Inuzuka estava sempre rindo muito, falando alto e sem parar. Na opinião da loira, até lembrava o seu irmão.

\- Que legal. Eu também gosto bastante de cozinhar. – Simplesmente ignorou o fato dele cortar a Hyuuga, afinal, se a mesma não se importava, ela não era ninguém para se meter. – E foi bom eu voltar porque o Naruto deve estar sobrevivendo a base de ramen. – Riu brevemente imaginando a cena. Era bem a cara dele.

\- Não quero ser fofoqueiro, mas todas as vezes que fui ao Ichiraku, ou o Naruto estava lá, ou tinha acabado de sair. Até achava que ele ia tentar arrumar um emprego lá, mas me surpreendi quando soube que ele está cursando biologia. – Conforme o Inuzuka falava, ela percebeu que nunca havia percebido como ele é bonito. Não era magro demais, nem muito forte, apenas na medida, tinha feições bonitas com olhos e cabelos escuros e o sorriso lhe dava um charme especial.

\- Foi o que eu imaginei. – Novamente riu sozinha imaginando que o irmão não viveria sem ela. – Eu e minha irmã dizemos que ele só cursa biologia pra ser um daqueles caras estranhos que passam no Animal Planet, vivendo na floresta, falando sobre os animais e comendo insetos. – Logo se virou para o Aburame. – Sem ofensas.

O Aburame apenas acenou, indicando que não tinha se ofendido com a loira, então naquele momento uma garota com cabelos vermelhos na altura do ombro, passou correndo e esbarrou com força na loira, fazendo–a bater na própria bandeja e se sujar com um pouco de comida.

\- EI! QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA? – A loira se levantou irritada, tentando se limpar, mas a ruiva apenas parou, virou-se para ela, arrumou os óculos no rosto e riu sarcástica, logo voltando a correr. Acompanhou-a com o olhar, querendo voar no pescoço daquela maldita a cada passo que a via dar, porém o que veio a seguir lhe deu uma ideia melhor.

A tal ruiva estava correndo para os braços de um dos atletas em especial. Atleta esse de olhos e cabelos tão negros e profundos que você poderia se perder naquele olhar, e que, por acaso, repeliu-a logo que se aproximou sem fazer qualquer cortesia. Atleta esse que arrancava suspiros e lágrimas de mais da metade feminina de Konoha.

\- Com licença... Foi um prazer conhece-los, espero vê-los em breve. – Sorriu e fez uma reverência para os rapazes. – Até amanhã, Hyuuga-chan. – Acenou para a nova amiga, pegou sua bandeja e se afastou.

Conforme caminhava até o moreno, reparou num grupo de garotas que não parava de falar animadamente e investiam na direção de alguém, mas logo as ignorou e, naquela distração, veio alguém da mesma direção das garotas anteriores esbarrando nela e derrubando sua bandeja no chão, não lhe sujando por muito pouco. Aquilo era perseguição? Mas que porra de dia era esse? Antes mesmo de ver quem era, empurrou a tal pessoa, essa que, por sua vez estava distraída e acabou caindo no chão.

\- Vê se da próxima vez olha por onde anda, ô babaca! – Não reparou na pessoa, nem lhe deu tempo de responder antes de virar e se afastar, tudo que se lembra é que tinha fios avermelhados, estava tendo um péssimo dia com ruivos. Só queria sair de perto, então nem se preocupou em pegar a bandeja no chão.

Logo que conseguiu se aproximar do grupo alvo, sorriu aliviada. Olhou para a tal ruiva que já estava um pouco assustada e lhe deu o mesmo sorriso sarcástico que ela lhe havia dirigido anteriormente.

\- Sasuke! – Parou na frente do moreno e abriu os braços com um enorme sorriso lhe desenhando os lábios. – Eu estava com saudades.

\- Mas você não muda mesmo, né... – Para a surpresa de todos, ele abriu um pouco os braços, dando espaço para ela abraça-lo fortemente e retribuindo-a com leves tapinhas nas costas.

\- Você não ia gostar tanto de mim se eu mudasse. - Ela mal lhe alcançava os ombros, então só dele colocar a mão em suas costas, parecia sumir naquele "abraço".

– Tá, Naruko... Já chega, todo mundo está olhando. – Separaram-se do abraço e ele apenas arqueou uma das sobrancelhas para ela.

\- Mal humorado como sempre... – Sorriu para ele ao se afastar alguns passos.

\- Naruko? – A loira estagnou logo que ouviu aquela voz e sentiu a mão em seu ombro. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de se virar. – Eu... Não sabia que ia voltar.

\- Hm, olá. – Tinha que levantar o rosto para que conseguisse ver seus olhos, ele era quase tão alto quanto seu irmão e ainda era tão lindo quanto se lembrava, ainda tinha o mesmo cheiro, a mesma mão forte que há pouco lhe tocou o ombro, o mesmo olhar indecifrável que havia feito ela se apaixonar, mas aquela não era hora de fraquejar, precisava ser forte. – Isso porque eu não queria voltar.

\- Bom... – Ele desviou o olhar e passou a mão pelos longos fios castanhos, sabia que ela não queria conversar, sequer olhar na cara dele, mas logo voltou a encará-la, tinha coisas que precisava esclarecer. – Será que podemos conversar?

\- Não estou muito a fim hoje, Neji. – Não conseguia mais ficar ali, aqueles olhos perolados pareciam ler seu pensamentos, sendo assim, fez uma breve reverência e se afastou.

\- Naru! – A ruiva se aproximou da irmã, segurou em sua mão e a puxou levemente para si, afastando-a um pouco dos demais. - Aquele é o seu ex-namorado?

\- Bom... Sim... Mas isso não é importante. – Logo a loira sorriu e resolveu desviar do assunto. – Já cumprimentou o Sasuke? Faz anos que não se veem, né?

\- Ainda não... – A ruiva corou levemente e desviou o olhar, sorrindo levemente.

\- Ahhh não... Não vá me dizer que você também caiu no charme barato dele?

\- Não... Eu só não me lembrava dele muito bem... A ultima vez que o vi foi quando era criança e agora ele... Mudou tanto.

\- É? – A loira encarou o Uchiha ao lado de seu irmão por algum tempo, analisava-o dos pés a cabeça sem qualquer discrição, mas logo ele se sentiu incomodado com os olhares sobre si e olhou na direção das duas, fazendo a ruiva corar e a loira acenar animadamente, então apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou a ouvir o Uzumaki. – Não. Não mudou nada. Você está vendo coisas.

\- Ah... Você quem está cega. – Cruzou os braços e corou ainda mais, tentando não olhar para o moreno. Mas quando encarava a irmã esta permanecia a encará-la com um sorriso malicioso, então a empurrou levemente e foi ao encontro de suas amigas.

Agradeceu interiormente por ter ficado sozinha afinal, aquele estava sendo um péssimo dia, até pior do que tinha imaginado, então merecia um pouco de paz e doce. Saiu do refeitório barulhento e caminhou tranquilamente até o campus da Universidade, rumando ao discreto refeitório de lá, pois era o único que possuía máquinas de venda automática, ou seja, único lugar de Konoha inteira que vendia doces. Assim como a grande maioria das escolas japonesas, sempre incentivavam a alimentação saudável, servindo alimentos equilibrados e quase 100% naturais para o almoço, proibindo que o fundamental sequer trouxesse lancheiras e que qualquer coisa fosse vendida dentro da área comum, até o Colegial. Já no refeitório da Universidade, havia uma parede cheia das tais máquinas dispostas lado a lado, vendendo todo tipo de coisas.

Durante todo o caminho até a almejada máquina ficou refletindo sobre o que comeria, tinha máquina de Pringles, Nescafé, frutas, ramens, chás, Coca-Cola, havia até uma em que você podia montar seu próprio sorvete, mas decidiu pela antiga máquina de chocolates porque sentiu saudade do Kit Kat de chá verde, pois era bem difícil de achar, porém perto de alcançar seu destino, estagnou. Já havia alguém na máquina, um desconhecido aleatório, contudo, sentia que já o tinha visto antes.

Aproximou-se lentamente a fim de vê-lo melhor, era bem alto, mas não tanto quanto seu irmão, o cabelo era num tom de vermelho vivo tão forte quanto da sua irmã; ele parecia brigar com a máquina, tentando pela milésima vez fazer com que ela aceitasse a cédula, sendo assim, naquele momento, tomou a liberdade de pegar a cédula para si, tirar umas moedas do bolso e colocá-las na máquina.

\- Sempre tente vir com moedas, pois é quase impossível dessa aqui aceitar seu dinheiro em notas. – Logo que o chocolate dele caiu, vulgo o mesmo Kit Kat de chá verde, tratou de pegar e se virar para o mesmo. A primeira coisa em que parou foram seus olhos, eram num tom de verde cristalino, ou aquilo era azul? Talvez fosse um tom de turquesa, e as profundas olheiras só davam um charme a mais, porém a expressão dele não era nem um pouco amigável, então ela tratou de estender o chocolate a ele e lhe sorrir. – Aqui está. – Tentava manter o sorriso mesmo diante de aquele olhar ameaçador. - E você é? – Mesmo que parecesse atrevimento, precisava saber de onde o conhecia.

\- O babaca. – Ele arrancou o chocolate da mão dela sem fazer qualquer cerimonia.

\- Ah. Desculpe. – Desviou ligeiramente o olhar e corou, evidentemente constrangida com a situação. – Eu estou tendo um dia ruim e acabei descontando em você quando esbarrou em mim.

\- Pois agora seu dia acabou de piorar, porque vai ter que pagar minha lavanderia. Você sujou toda a minha calça com seu almoço.

\- Espera aí! – Toda a simpatia desapareceu naquele momento. Ele realmente a estava culpando? – Quem foi o idiota que esbarrou em mim pra começo de conversa?

\- Quem foi a idiota que me empurrou quando eu estava distraído?

\- Você teve tanta culpa na situação quanto eu.

\- Não fui eu quem descontou o mau humor no primeiro que apareceu.

\- Ahhhh seu... – Queria arrancar a língua dele só para não ter que mais ouvi-lo desafiá-la com aquele maldito sotaque, mas apenas bufou irritada e se virou, não perderia seu tempo discutindo com gente como ele, já tinha problemas demais pra isso; sendo assim, pegou a nota que havia "trocado" com ele, passou no braço e colocou na máquina, mas o Kit Kat de chá verde havia acabado. Ele estava com a porra do ultimo chocolate de chá verde! – Eu queria o Kit Kat de chá verde.

\- E em que momento isso se torna problema meu? – Ele sorriu irônico e abriu o chocolate na frente dela, sabia que era o ultimo.

\- Você está com o ultimo.

\- É realmente um dia ruim para você.

\- Troca por outro?

\- Não.

\- Mas fui eu quem comprou! – Virou-se para ele irritada.

\- Correção: Você se intrometeu no que eu estava fazendo. – Tranquilamente começava a comer o chocolate, apenas com a intenção de irritá-la mais.

\- Ahhhh que ódio de você! – Escolheu o Kit Kat de morango mesmo, apenas para poder sair dali. Logo que pegou o chocolate, encarou-o uma ultima vez, como se o desafiasse, tinha tanta raiva daquela expressão dele que nunca mudava, parecia estar sempre com raiva. Quem ele pensava que era?

Ela se estressava com tão pouco que quase lhe dava vontade de rir. Quase. Aquela falta de paciência chegava a lhe lembrar de sua irmã e não tinha mais hábito ou paciência com gente que achava que podia ter tudo, aliás, nunca teve. Logo que a loira saiu irritada de perto dele, desejou nunca mais ter que encontra-la, pois tinha certeza que acabariam se matando.

* * *

\- Onde você estava? – Logo que a loira entrou novamente no refeitório, o irmão veio correndo em sua direção, mas como resposta, ela apenas lhe mostrou o chocolate. - O sorteio já vai começar. – Ele falou animado.

\- Sorteio? – A ruiva perguntou confusa.

\- Sim, atualmente, estão mais vindo alunos de intercambio do que saindo... Então Tsunade-sama decidiu que os alunos que tivessem autorização dos pais e, espaço sobrando em casa, poderiam se inscrever para abrigar algum aluno. – A Yamanaka se pronunciava.

\- Ah, meu Deus... – A loira fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Naruto... Diz que você não se inscreveu, por favor.

\- Mas eu me inscrevi... Três vezes, pelo nome de cada um de casa.

\- E quais são os tais alunos desse ano?

\- Esse ano tiveram só dois alunos a mais. – Ele sorriu para a irmã, como se isso fosse animá-la.

Naquele instante, anunciaram nos autofalantes que estava na hora do sorteio e, conforme todos se reuniram no anfiteatro de Konoha Gakuen surgia a diretora Senju Tsunade, acompanhada de sua secretaria Shizune.

A diretora possuía fios num tom de loiro acinzentado, expressões sérias e firmes com olhos numa tonalidade próxima do mel e seios ainda mais fartos que os da Hyuuga que, aliás, era o único motivo para ter tantos alunos ali ouvindo seu discurso maçante; enquanto sua secretária estava parada próxima a ela, com uma postura exemplar. Shizune tinha todo o porte de uma japonesa tradicional, cabelo preto e liso, olhos pequenos e escuros, corpo pequeno e delicado, mas o boato que corria por Konoha é que ela não era tão tradicional assim e havia largado o marido para viver um caso com a diretora.

Após o fim do longo discurso, onde ela mais uma vez repetia os valores da Konoha Gakuen que sempre sonhou, finalmente o sorteio era iniciado.

\- O primeiro aluno é Rock Lee... – Logo ele era chamado para subir no anfiteatro, enquanto Shizune entregava um envelope a Senju.

Ele era, numa palavra: estranho. Não um estranho como Aburame Shino, era algo mais. Ele tinha cabelo preto, liso e escorrido cortados num estilo tigelinha, com olhos grandes e escuros, bem atípicos de um oriental, mas aquelas sobrancelhas! AQUELAS SOBRANCELHAS! Mesmo a ultima pessoa do anfiteatro podia enxerga-la sem muito esforço. Mas essa não era a pior parte. Logo que subiu no anfiteatro, ele sorriu animadamente e se dirigiu ao professor de Educação física, Maito Gai, que lhe mostrou o dedão, numa forma de encorajamento, coisa que o tal intercambista repetiu. Eles usavam a mesma roupa. Era o mesmo macacão verde indevidamente justo. Nem que fossem pai e filho poderiam ser assim tão parecidos.

\- O aluno ficará na casa de... – Ao ouvir a voz da diretora novamente, a atenção de todos saiu do aluno sobrancelhudo e passou para ela, mas como a Senju adorava um drama sempre enrolava para ir direto ao ponto. Conforme abriu o primeiro envelope, foram alguns segundo de pausa para que ela pudesse ler, mas logo um sorriso maldoso lhe desenhou os lábios. – Haruno Sakura! – Após os burburinhos, a diretora ainda fez algumas considerações antes de anunciar o próximo aluno. – Sabaku no Gaara... Por favor.

\- Não. – Conforme ele subiu no anfiteatro, pode-se ouvir alguns gritos femininos como "fica na minha casa", "vem morar comigo", porém a loira não pareceu nada animada ao reconhecer o mesmo ruivo que roubou seu chocolate. – Naruto. – Naquele momento fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de segurar o irmão pelo colarinho. – Se aquele desgraçado for pra nossa casa eu vou te matar.

\- O que? Mas vocês nem se conhecem. – O loiro ria da raiva da irmã, até perceber que não era brincadeira. – Conhecem?

\- Digamos que tivemos uma péssima primeira impressão um do outro e se ficarmos no mesmo ambiente, um dos dois morre.

\- O aluno vai para a casa de... – Repetindo o mesmo drama anterior, mas dessa vez com uma cara de susto ao abrir o envelope, a diretora logo anunciou. – Uzumaki Naruto.

Sem dizer mais nada, a loira encarou o irmão que, por sua vez, apenas lhe lançou um sorriso amarelo, então tratou de se levantar e sair bufando, exalava ódio por onde passava.

Já a ruiva, que presenciou a situação, ficou preocupada, afinal, tinha a absoluta certeza de que a irmã planejava algo, ela sempre ia contra o que lhe desagradava da forma mais estranha o possível.

* * *

O ruivo, os Uzumakis, o Uchiha e o Hyuuga estavam indo em direção a casa dos Uzumaki e, chegando ao local, todos estancaram de chofre ao ver a loira parada defronte a uma pilha de roupas e três ( 3) malas. Aproximaram-se com receio, acreditando que ela fosse se mudar para não ter que aturar o ruivo.

\- Naruko? – O loiro foi o primeiro a se aproximar, porém logo percebeu que as roupas no chão eram masculinas. – Essas roupas... São minhas?

\- Ora, mas claro! De quem mais seria? Já que foi o seu nome que saiu, então você e ele vão se mudar!

* * *

Olá pessoas! :3  
Beem... Essa é minha primeira fanfic... Comecei com 15 anos (atualmente estou com 23) e devido a varias enrolações parei, porém, resolvi voltar e postar (pra garantir que não irei parar novamente)!Espero que gostem... Tentarei postar um cap. por semana...


	2. Desentendimentos

**CAPITULO II**

A ruiva correu até o irmão e lhe puxou pela mão, não dava certo deixar os dois loiros próximos quando estavam com raiva, sempre estouravam fácil demais.

\- Naruko... – O Uchiha se aproximou dela, olhou as roupas no chão e passou a encará-la. – Não acha que está exagerando?

\- Mas por que está brigando comigo?! Ele é o cara ruim!

Quando o Uchiha foi responder, o loiro não deixou, pois entregou o celular a irmã.

\- Hnnn, alô?

 _\- Naruko! Você não pode expulsar seu irmão porque arranjou briguinha! Não se esqueça de que a casa é minha, você não tem autoridade nenhuma._

\- Mas mãe...

 _\- Sem mas... Minha ordem já foi dada!... Tente não me causar mais dores de cabeça, Naruko... Pra variar um pouco..._

\- . . . Certo... Eu sinto muito... – Logo que a loira desligou o celular, mostrou-se constrangida. – É, será um longo ano.

\- Viu só o que da quando tenta contrariar seu irmão mais velho? – O loiro sorria vitorioso diante da situação.

\- Você está certo, irmão... Sou uma tola por achar que isso daria certo diante de sua tamanha superioridade... Devo entrar e refletir sobre os meus erros no meu quarto, enquanto o senhor guarda suas roupas. – A loira logo sorriu vitoriosa e entrou na casa, deixando um frustrado loiro pra trás.

* * *

A casa possuía dois andares e não era nada tradicional para os japoneses, aliás, era uma típica casa ocidental, assim como todas as outras casas desse bairro. Logo que entrava já tinha três caminhos para se escolher, o lance de escadas a sua frente e ligeiramente à esquerda, a sala suavemente à direita, e um corredor que levava a cozinha a esquerda; havia ainda uma pequena lavanderia frente a cozinha e um banheiro a direita da sala.

No segundo andar, ficavam cinco quartos dispostos num longo corredor, com um banheiro em cada extremidade. Apenas o quarto dos loiros eram suítes.

Logo que os Uzumakis terminaram de guardar as roupas do loiro, ambos foram tratar do jantar enquanto o novo hóspede terminava de desfazer as malas e aproveitava para tomar um banho.

Terminado o banho ele vestiu uma calça de moletom, colocou a toalha no ombro e saiu do banheiro indo em direção ao seu atual quarto, que era ao lado, porém, deparou-se com a loira batendo em sua porta.

\- Sim?

Ela acabou por deixar um grito escapar, devido ao susto.

\- Droga. – Levou uma das mãos ao peito, como se isso fosse acalmar seus batimentos e tratou de respirar fundo; só então voltou seu olhar para o ruivo, que estava sem camisa. Não que não estivesse acostumada a ver homens por aí sem camisa. Tá, na verdade não era nem um pouco acostumada a isso, exceto por Naruto e Sasuke, mas apesar de sentir uma leve queimação nas bochechas, esforçou-se ao máximo para não se mostrar constrangida com a situação. – Eu queria falar com você, mas se quiser, posso voltar depois.

\- Pode falar. – O ruivo apenas a encarava sem qualquer demonstração de interesse.

\- Bem, eu vim atrás de um acordo de paz... Afinal, vamos passar o ano inteiro, juntos, e acho até que podemos ser amigos se tentarmos começar do zero. – Sorriu amigavelmente ao olhar nos olhos dele.

\- Pois achou errado.

Dessa forma, o ruivo passou por ela e entrou no quarto, mas quando estava fechando a porta, a loira tratou de espalmar a mão nessa, impedindo-o.

\- Achei... Errado? – Entrou no quarto, evidentemente revoltada. – Não adianta tentar ser legal com você? Qual é o seu problema, afinal? Se continuar assim, vai morrer sem sequer um amigo ao seu lado.

\- E eu pareço me importar?

\- ESCUTA AQUI!... – Ela parou defronte ao ruivo, ambos com os braços cruzados, encarando-se ameaçadoramente, até a loira respirar fundo e fechar os olhos por um momento antes de se sentar na cama. – Eu desisto.

\- O que?

\- Não vou ficar discutindo com você, afinal... Sei-lá-o-que Gaara pode não querer ser gentil com ninguém, mas terá que me aturar o ano inteiro, gostando ou não.

\- Mal posso conter tanta felicidade!

\- É, eu imagino. – Olhou para o ruivo e sorriu, porém, logo o sorriso desapareceu e se levantou, parecendo ter visto algo. – O que é isso?

* * *

A ruiva estava sentada na mesa da cozinha, observando o irmão na vã tentativa de cozinhar algo, enquanto isso o Hyuuga estava ao seu lado e o Uchiha falava algo sobre ele desistir logo disso e comprar pizza.

\- Você sabe que a Naruko onee-chan cozinha muito bem, aniki. – A ruiva olhava para o irmão assustada por vê-lo queimando mais uma panela com arroz.

\- Nem ligo! Prefiro morrer de fome! – Ele desligava o fogo e enchia a terceira panela com água, mas ninguém se pronunciava ou se oferecia para cozinhar.

\- Como você é teimoso... Sabe que ela é temperamental. – Ela sempre quis saber como os dois loiros haviam conseguido morar juntos por tantos anos sem tentarem matar um ao outro.

\- Não tenho nada a ver com isso.

\- O que comeu nesse ano que morou sozinho? – Já imaginava a resposta, mas queria ter certeza.

\- Ramen!

\- Que vergonha de você. – A ruiva se pôs de pé e sorriu para o irmão. - Eu vou pedir as pizzas, vá falar com a Naru. – Logo tratou de tirá-lo de perto do fogão e empurrá-lo rumo a porta. – E vai logo.

O loiro apenas bufou irritado e saiu da cozinha, sendo seguido pelo Hyuuga.

* * *

A loira tirou seu calçado e ficou de pé sobre a cama para que pudesse alcançar seu objetivo.

\- Isso o que, garota? – Ele tencionou se afastar, mas no fundo estava curioso para saber o que ela havia visto.

\- Na sua testa... O seu cabelo esconde... É uma tatuagem? – Com um pouco de dificuldade, foi até a borda da cama, chegando a ficar indevidamente próxima do ruivo, e levantou a mão, visando tirar a franja que lhe cobria a testa, porém, esse logo lhe segurou o pulso.

\- Pode parar de ser tão intrometida?

\- Podem explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – Logo que escutou a voz do irmão, a loira já percebeu que estava ferrada e no que olharam para a porta, lá estavam o Uzumaki e o Hyuuga, encarando-os.

\- Bem... É... Um mal entendido... – A loira se soltou rapidamente da mão do ruivo e correu até o irmão, fazendo uma sutil reverencia. – Desculpe.

\- O que houve aqui? – O Hyuuga perguntou mantendo o semblante sério de sempre, mas era possível sentir um desprezo mal encoberto quando ele olhava para o ruivo.

\- Isso não é problema seu, Neji. – A loira rapidamente saiu do quarto e tratou de fechar a porta para tirar o ruivo da discussão, assim voltou a se dirigir ao irmão. – Eu vim tentar um acordo de paz.

\- E por isso na primeira oportunidade que tem já ficam sozinhos num quarto com ele sem camisa?

\- Eu acabei me distraindo e nem percebi a situação constrangedora que isso virou.

\- E não dava para conversar depois?

\- Dava, mas...

\- Sem mas, Naruko!

\- Está certo... Desculpe. Não vai mais se repetir. – Após se desculpar novamente com o irmão, a loira começou a caminhar até seu quarto, porém, o moreno a impediu.

\- Naruko, por favor... Eu preciso conversar com você.

\- Sinceramente? Eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de falar com você, Neji. – Olhou-o friamente nos olhos. Com licença. – Após uma breve reverencia, caminhou até seu quarto e logo que entrou tratou de trancar a porta.

Encostou-se na porta e olhou para seu quarto, exatamente igual a um ano atrás, a mesma cama encostada na parede a esquerda, o mesmo guarda-roupa a direita, a mesma escrivaninha ao lado da porta. Caminhou até a cama e se sentou sobre ela, encarou a mesma cômoda ao lado e pegou um porta-retratos que, infelizmente ainda tinha a mesma foto.

Na imagem, estava ela, na ponta dos pés, com um grande sorriso nos lábios, abraçando o Hyuuga; ele tinha as mãos sobre sua cintura e um meio sorriso nos lábios. Nenhum dos dois olhava pra câmera.

 **~ Flashback On ~**

 **As aulas haviam terminado e logo após o almoço a loira estava voltando para casa, acompanhada do Hyuuga. Há semanas que ele já a acompanhava; pegavam o caminho mais longo e às vezes até paravam no parque. Apesar de não gostar de admitir, era evidente que ela estava completamente apaixonada por ele; mas, naquele dia havia se decidido, ia se declarar pra ele!**

 **\- Você está calada hoje, Naruko... Aconteceu algo?**

 **\- Bem Neji, é que... Eu... Eu quero falar com você! – Naquele momento, pararam na porta da casa da loira.**

 **\- Naruko, é que...**

 **\- Não me interrompa! – Ela parou defronte ao Hyuuga, evidentemente nervosa e corada. – Neji... Eu... Eu gos... - Antes que pudesse completar a frase, o Hyuuga levou o dedo indicador aos lábios da loira.**

 **\- Eu sei. – Dito isso ele levou uma das mãos a nuca da loira e se aproximou, tomando, brevemente, aqueles lábios para si. – Eu também.**

 **Ela apenas sorriu e abraçou o Hyuuga, beijando-o novamente.**

 **~ Flashback Off ~**

Despertou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir batidas na porta. Levantou-se da cama e caminhou até a porta, destrancando-a ainda com o porta-retratos em mãos.

\- Naru-onee-chan... – A ruiva entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. – O Naruto me contou o que aconteceu.

\- Já disse que foi só um mal entendido! – Voltou para sua cama, jogando-se lá sem qualquer cerimônia.

\- Sim, eu sei, só vim para ver como você estava. – Logo viu o porta-retratos na mão da irmã e se aproximou da cama. – O que é isso?

\- Ah! Isso aqui? – Entregou o porta-retratos para a ruiva. – Vê aí.

\- Você acha que vai conseguir ficar aqui com ele sempre por perto?

\- Eu não devia ter nem saído... Namoramos só por seis meses... Não é tanto tempo assim pra eu ficar tão mal.

\- Mas você gostava muito dele... E ele te traiu... É normal se sentir mal. – Sentou-se na cama ao lado da loira que nem soube o que lhe responder, dessa forma, permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos antes da ruiva mais uma vez tomar a palavra. – Você já esqueceu os seus sentimentos por ele?

\- Hm... Eu não sei direito, ainda não consigo ficar perto dele, ou falar com ele, até mesmo olhar pra ele já me deixa com raiva... E triste. – Olhou para o teto por mais alguns segundos antes de sentar subitamente. – Vamos falar de outra coisa. – Olhou para a irmã com um sorriso malicioso. – Já foi conversar com o Sasuke?

\- Ah... Só conversamos um pouco, com a Ino ou o Naruto por perto.

\- Ahhh... Deixa de ser medrosa, você tem que tomar atitude, porque se não o fizer, tem outras várias garotas que o farão. Confie em mim, eu sei disso... Cresci com ele. – Riu brevemente. - O que ele recebe de cartas, chocolates e outros doces é surreal... Só que... Ele não gosta de doce, então me dava tudo.

\- Ahh... E se... Ele não gostar de mim?

\- Você nunca vai saber se não tentar.

\- Mas...

Naquele momento foram ouvidas batidas na porta, mas sequer deu tempo delas levantarem para atender, pois o Uchiha não fez qualquer cerimonia e já entrou.

\- Não pode respeitar minha privacidade, Uchiha?

\- Hm... Não sabia que estava aqui Mayura, desculpe por ter entrado dessa forma.

\- Você tá pedindo desculpas pra minha irmã? O quarto é meu, seu idiota. – Jogou o travesseiro na direção dele, mas errou por alguns centímetros.

\- Sua pontaria é péssima, Uzumaki. – Olhou para o travesseiro e logo voltou a encarar a loira, essa que estava com uma expressão desolada por ter errado um alvo tão fácil. Daquela forma, ele sequer notava que a ruiva estava completamente corada ao lado. – E eu vim avisar que as pizzas chegaram.

\- Legal. Nem sabia que haviam pedido pizza... Daqui a pouco vou descer. – A loira sorriu e olhou da irmã para o Uchiha antes de prosseguir. – Faz um favor? – Ele não disse nada, apenas aguardou a loira prosseguir com o pedido. – A Mayura tá se sentindo um pouco deslocada porque ficou muito tempo fora e ela não quer sair com os irmãos porque fica com vergonha... Você pode leva-la pra dar uma volta amanhã? Só pra ela relembrar da cidade, afinal... Depois de mim e do Naruto, você é a pessoa que ela conhece há mais tempo.

\- Hm... – O Uchiha pareceu ponderar por alguns momentos, mas não se demorou a responder. – Certo.

\- Ótimo! Agora vão descendo. - Empurrou a irmã de sua cama, pois ela parecia ter petrificado tamanha a vergonha que estava. – Bebe um pouco d'água que você deve estar ficando com febre, Mayu. – Sorriu maldosa e focou tanto na irmã que sequer percebeu quando o travesseiro voou em sua direção e a acertou com força, quase a fazendo cair.

Quando foi retrucar, eles já haviam saído do quarto. Olhou para o porta-retratos uma ultima vez, tirou a foto de lá e a rasgou em pequenos pedaços. Só após isso desceu para comer.

Conforme chegou a cozinha, descobriu que o ruivo havia saído para resolver assuntos pessoais e não voltaria tão cedo, e naquele momento agradeceu internamente por não ter que discutir até no jantar, mas assim que viu que o Hyuuga ainda estava lá, desejou aquela discussão por um momento.

Pegou dois pedaços de pizza e subiu para comer em seu quarto, enquanto todos os outros comeram na sala, pouco tempo depois o Hyuuga e o Uchiha foram para suas respectivas casas. Só então desceu e aproveitou um momento com seus irmãos, relembrando da infância e começo da adolescência, contando coisas que o outro não sabia, ou mesmo assistindo um filme.

* * *

Quase 23h, o Sabaku entra na casa, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível para não acordar ninguém. Quando ia subir para o quarto, vê que a televisão ainda estava ligada. Indo até lá, reparou que a loira dormia com uma camiseta velha bem maior que ela, um shorts curto e os cabelos soltos lhe caindo pela face. Respirou fundo e cogitou acorda-la, para que ela não dormisse ali, porém, não o fez; conforme ia desligar a TV, ela acorda assustada, sentando-se de imediato, tendo a respiração levemente alterada. Ao perceber que fora um pesadelo, levou ambas as mãos a cabeça e respirou fundo a fim de se acalmar.

\- Pesadelo?

A loira encolheu-se no sofá devido ao susto, porém, logo reconheceu a figura do ruivo a sua frente, nem havia notado que ele estava ali.

\- Gaara... Há quanto tempo está aqui?

\- Acabei de chegar e vim apenas desligar a TV.

\- Ah sim, claro...

\- Então... Boa noite...

\- Gaara... – A voz da loira saiu quase num sussurro, incerta se devia mesmo tê-lo chamado ou não. – Pode... Sentar aqui... Um pouco?

\- Hm... – O ruivo se reaproximou do sofá, relutante se sentava ao lado dela. – Você ta bem mesmo?

\- Eu só... Não quero ficar sozinha agora... – Ela olhou em seus olhos, porém havia um brilho a mais em seu olhar, devido às lagrimas que se formavam.

O ruivo, confuso com a situação, sentou-se na outra ponta do sofá.

\- Desculpa... É que... Às vezes eu tenho pesadelos e não gosto de ficar sozinha. – A loira então se aproximou do ruivo, sentando-se sobre os joelhos.

\- E como são esses pesadelos? – O ruivo apenas arqueou uma das sobrancelhas diante da fragilidade da loira. Não imaginou que ela tinha um lado sensível.

\- Beem... – Ela relutou, e novamente desviou o olhar.

\- Eu não estou te obrigando a falar... – Ao que o ruivo se levantou, foi impedido de sair dali, pois sentiu sua camiseta sendo puxada.

A loira se ergueu sobre os joelhos, quase alcançando a altura do ruivo e segurou sua camiseta, acabando por puxá-lo um pouco para si. Conforme ele se virou, ambos estavam próximos o bastante para sentirem a respiração um do outro.

\- Fica... Só mais um pouco.

\- Naruko... – Conforme o ruivo tencionou acabar de vez com aquela distancia entre eles, a loira se afastou e baixou a cabeça.

\- Érr... Desculpe. – Ela então o soltou e se levantou. – Obrigada por ficar um tempo comigo, já estou bem melhor... E... Desculpe... Por tudo... Boa noite, Sabaku. – Sem dizer mais nada, ela apenas se dirigiu ao seu quarto, deixando-o para trás.

* * *

No dia seguinte, a loira e a Hyuuga chegaram mais cedo ao Ginásio a fim de conversarem e irem se conhecendo melhor e daquela forma, já começaram a se tratar pelo primeiro nome e sabiam alguns interesses da outra. Consequentemente, no meio da conversa, a loira acabou percebendo um interesse muito evidente da Hyuuga em seu irmão, porém não quis dizer nada até ter completa certeza.

\- Tenho que falar com o Naruto, pode me acompanhar, Hinata?

Após a loira insistir muito, a Hyuuga resolveu acompanha-la. Pararam frente ao campus da Universidade, aguardando o loiro chegar. Pouco tempo de espera e se via um ponto laranja distante, fazendo com que, imediatamente, a Hyuuga baixasse a cabeça e enrubescesse totalmente. Porém, para o desprazer da loira, o loiro não estava só, tinha o Hyuuga e o Uchiha a tiracolo. Mas, felizmente, o ruivo não estava lá.

\- NARUKO! O QUE FAZ AQUI? – O loiro acenava para a irmã e tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios.

\- Naruto... Por que está gritando se eu estou praticamente do seu lado? – A loira arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, mas logo deixou um breve riso escapar. – Enfim, eu vim fazer uma pergunta a você.

\- E o que seria?

\- O Hanami Matsuri (Festival das Flores de Cerejeira) já começou, e eu gostaria de fazer um piquenique nesse fim de semana.

\- Claro... Mas por que teve que vir aqui avisar?

\- Porque... Bem... Eu queria muito que você buscasse a Hinata na casa dela, porque eu não queria que ela fosse sozinha.

\- N-nã-não pre-precisa i-ir me bu-buscar. – A Hyuuga estava tão nervosa que mal se entedia o que ela dizia e parecia que a qualquer momento ela ia desmaiar.

\- Mas é claro que eu posso ir! – O loiro então se aproximou da Hyuuga e abriu um largo sorriso. – E não quero te ouvir contestando, Hinata... Que tipo de cara eu seria se a deixasse ir sozinha?

Naquele momento a loira desviou seu olhar e percebeu que o Hyuuga a encarava, houve uma troca de olhares estranha e então ele resolveu se aproximar.

\- Ah-ah... – A Hyuuga estava prestes a desmaiar, então a loira lhe segurou a mão, afastando-a do irmão e aproveitando para se afastar do ex também.

\- Obrigada Naruto... Vai avisando todo mundo, por favor. – Conforme se afastava deles, acenou por um breve momento e, tendo tomado distância o bastante, parou para a Hyuuga tomar um ar.

Logo percebeu que ainda faltava um tempo até a primeira aula, então pediu para a amiga ir na sua frente, pois tinha um assunto para resolver.

Aproveitando que o refeitório da Universidade estava próximo e que ainda faltavam vinte minutos até o início das aulas, a loira foi até as maquinas de venda automática. Naquele horário, o refeitório era quase deserto, então rapidamente pegou um cappuccino e o tomou, precisava de cafeína, não imaginou que logo que voltasse ao Japão, o pesadelo pioraria, estava cada vez mais difícil ter uma noite de sono decente. Naquele momento, bocejou, precisava de mais cafeína. Foi até a máquina de chás e escolheu um chá verde, mas logo que colocou o dinheiro percebeu o ruivo se aproximando, porém ele simplesmente a ignorou e passou direto, indo até a máquina de café, onde ela estava anteriormente.

\- Sabaku... – Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sabia que se arrependeria disso, mas precisava se desculpar. Naquele momento pegou seu chá e se aproximou; ele, por sua vez, já a encarava, aguardando-a falar. – Sobre ontem a noite... Eu queria me desculpar.

\- Eu não preciso das suas desculpas. – Pegou seu café e a encarou uma ultima vez antes de prosseguir. – A única coisa que quero de você, é distância.

\- Ótimo então. – Não ia discutir com ele, seria perda de tempo. Virou-se e começou a caminhar rumo a saída; apesar de não admitir, as vezes o ruivo a assustava, sempre parecia ter uma gigantesca aura negra ao redor dele, mas aquilo era apenas devido a extrema animosidade dele. E falando em animosidade, um irritado Neji vinha em sua direção. E agora? Seria muito vergonhoso sair correndo?

O Hyuuga se aproximava a passos pesados, estava completamente perdido meio a pensamentos e preocupações, como se já não bastasse todos os problemas que tinha em casa, todas as pressões com faculdade, empresa, sucessão, casamento, ainda tinha que ficar correndo atrás de alguém que o odiava, evitava, ignorava, enquanto ficava com uma péssima fama pelos corredores da Universidade. Tinha que acabar com isso o quanto antes. Naquele momento estavam cara a cara, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, mas o Hyuuga quebrou o silencio.

\- Será que você pode parar de me evitar por cinco minutos e ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer?

\- Hm... – Será que deveria mesmo provoca-lo naquele momento? Conhecia-o bem o bastante para saber quando não estava apto a receber afrontas. Mas espera. Quem disse que ela se importava? - Não. – Sorriu irônica. – Agora, com sua licença... Hyuuga... As aulas começam em pouco tempo.

\- Já chega. – Segurou-a pelo pulso e a puxou um pouco para si. – Agora você vai me ouvir.

\- Me solta, Hyuuga. – A loira tentou se soltar, mas além de não permitir, começava a apertá-la mais. – Você está me machucando.

Logo que terminou seu café, o ruivo se dirigia a saída e ia ignorar completamente a discussão dos dois, até ouvir a ultima frase da loira. _"Você está me machucando"_ ; levou uma das mãos a cabeça. Por que ela tinha que dizer isso? Malditas lembranças. Só lhe traziam dor de cabeça e raiva. E cada vez mais raiva. Respirou fundo e olhou para eles, tentando focar na situação e simplesmente ignorar, mas sua visão parecia nublar e era como se não visse mais quem realmente estava ali, mas sim vultos de seu passado. Era isso que chamavam de dejavu? A dor de cabeça piorava e sua visão já parecia trêmula, não podia se deixar levar por algo tão estupido, precisava sair dali logo, os pensamentos já ficavam desordenados. Droga, não acreditava que iria fazer isso.

\- Solta ela. – Logo que ouviram uma terceira voz, a discussão parou. Nenhum dos dois acreditou que ele realmente estava ali se intrometendo. E, aproveitando aquela rápida distração deles, o ruivo segurou no braço da loira e a puxou, fazendo com que o Hyuuga a soltasse. - Vai pra sua sala, garota.

A ultima coisa que esperava, era a intromissão do ruivo, como assim ele a estava defendendo? Os dois se encaravam, desfiando um ao outro. Será que iam brigar ali? Naquele momento?

\- Ei... Vocês dois. Não precisa de tudo isso. – Colocou a mão no ombro do ruivo, mas quem se virou não parecia ele. As sobrancelhas estavam franzidas, os lábios apertados pareciam formar apenas uma linha fina e podia jurar que os olhos dele estavam mais escuros, pois tudo o que via era ódio. Naquele momento sentiu como se ele pudesse matar qualquer um que cruzasse o seu caminho. – Gaara?

\- Eu mandei você ir para sua sala.

Sentiu seu corpo estremecer desde os dedos dos pés até seu ultimo fio de cabelo. Deu um passo para trás, mas não podia se intimidar. Encarou o Hyuuga com cara de poucos amigos e entrou no meio dos dois.

Naquele momento, o ruivo resolveu ignorar a loira e voltou a encarar o Hyuuga, sendo assim, só percebeu que haviam lhe estapeado a face quando sentiu a ardência tomar conta da parte esquerda de sua face. Olhou para baixo e se deparou com brilhantes olhos azuis. Ela ia chorar? Ou aquilo tudo era raiva? Não teve tempo de assimilar, pois ela lhe segurou o pulso e o puxou para fora do refeitório.

\- Posso saber o que foi aquilo? Não entendi o que deu em você. – A loira tentava se acalmar, mas as mãos chegavam a tremer tamanha a raiva que estava sentindo.

\- Isso é problema meu. – Apenas cruzou os braços, observando-a andar de um lado pro outro, completamente desnorteada. Por pouco ele não havia perdido o controle.

\- Problema SEU? É sério isso? Eu achei que você ia matar alguém. – Parou defronte ao ruivo e o encarou nos olhos por alguns momentos. Parecia ter voltado ao normal. – Você é bipolar ou algo do tipo?

\- Não é nada disso, garota. – Por que havia ido até lá mesmo? E por quanto tempo ela ainda iria reclamar?

\- Escuta aqui, Sabaku... – Logo se ouviu o sinal, anunciando o inicio das aulas. – Ahhhh! Eu estou atrasada! – Ela o ignorou completamente e, para a alegria dele, saiu correndo desesperada.

Chegou ainda ofegante a sala, mas a porta estava fechada. Bateu suavemente sobre a madeira e respirou fundo, até o professor abrir e o ar parecer lhe faltar, chegando até a dar um passo para trás diante daquela intimidadora aparência. Ele era real mesmo? Era tão magro que parecia doente, tinha os cabelos longos num preto escorrido, a pele tão branca que parecia lívida, os olhos amarelos lembravam os olhos de uma cobra. E só o olhar dele já dava aquele arrepio assustador. A coragem para falar havia desaparecido.

\- Diga o que quer. Não tenho o dia todo.

– Érrr... Eu... Acabei me atrasando porque ainda não me adaptei ao fuso-horário, sinto muito... – Fez uma longa reverência. – Será que eu poderia entrar e assistir sua aula? – Levantou seu olhar novamente e ele riu sarcástico. Simplesmente riu.

\- Obviamente outra Uzumaki. Pois bem, eu não permito atrasos... Então espero que da próxima vez chegue cedo e que me chame de Orochimaru-sensei – E então a porta foi batida a sua frente.

Como permitiam que alguém, ou _aquilo_ desse aula de química ou de qualquer outra matéria? Mas... Não adiantava questionar, sendo assim, já que não podia entrar, resolveu dar umas voltas pela escola, foi até o refeitório central e comeu um pouco, assistiu à aula de Ginástica de outra sala, e assim que o sinal soou, pôde assistir a todas as outras aulas normalmente.

Terminadas as aulas, dirigia-se ao refeitório com a Hyuuga e o Inuzuka quando estagnaram ao ver uma grande roda de pessoas; seu coração disparou e naquele momento já soube o que estava acontecendo. Com muito esforço, passou por entre as pessoas, constatando então, o que temia: O Hyuuga e o Sabaku estavam no meio da roda brigando.

Trocavam socos e chutes como dois desesperados, pareciam querer se matar. Logo a loira entrou na roda e observou os dois mais de perto. Não tinham sido atingidos no rosto, apenas pelo fato de se defenderem muito bem, mas em compensação os uniformes já possuíam rasgos, os braços tinham hematomas, arranhões e cortes novos a cada vez que um caía, mas nenhum se importava e nem parecia enxergar a loira ali perto. Pelo menos não a viram até ela entrar no meio. O ruivo a encarou friamente, mas o Hyuuga acertou um forte soco na boca do outro, fazendo-o dar um passo para trás e começar a sangrar.

A partir daí, a situação se agravou, o ruivo voltou a investir contra o outro e mesmo tentando ficar ali no meio para separá-los, aquilo era uma tarefa impossível; não queria bater em nenhum deles, pois achava que isso só faria tudo ficar ainda pior, mas eles já não pareciam pensar da mesma forma, ou mesmo pensar em qualquer coisa, pois o Hyuuga sequer pestanejou ao empurrá-la bruscamente, de forma que ela caiu de lado, e foi arrastada por alguns poucos metros, arranhando a lateral de sua coxa, antebraço, mão e imediatamente começando a sangrar.

* * *

Olá serumaninhos! 3  
Cá está o segundo cap. Espero que gostem e, se não gostarem de algo, aceito sugestões. :3  
Toda semana tentarei postar um capítulo novo.


	3. Doce lembrança

**CAPITULO III**

Naquele momento, como num piscar de olhos, mais alguém adentrou na roda. A loira não conseguia ver direito quem era; tudo que pôde observar é que ele se vestia todo de preto, era mais alto que os outros dois e possuía fios negros caindo até o meio das costas e presos num baixo rabo de cavalo.

Sem qualquer dificuldade ele se aproximou, colocou as mãos, uma sobre o peito de cada um e os empurrou com força, a fim de afastá-los e assim, fazendo-os cair sentados.

A loira permanecia sentada apenas observando a situação, quando então ele se virou; os profundos olhos ônix que não eram ofuscados nem pelas profundas olheiras, o rosto bonito com algumas partes do cabelo insistindo em cair por cima. Parecia uma versão mais velha do Sasuke, mas então ele lhe estendeu a mão e sorriu amenamente.

\- Itachi... – Segurou na mão dele e, com um pouco de dificuldade se pôs de pé. – Que bom que você está aqui. – Abraçou o Uchiha fortemente e ele imediatamente a correspondeu; naquele momento algumas lágrimas escorreram pela face dela.

Enquanto isso, a roda de pessoas se dissipava e os outros dois pareciam ter despertado de um transe. O Hyuuga entrou em choque ao perceber o que havia feito; levou uma das mãos a cabeça e respirou fundo, o que ele havia se tornado? Ajeitou novamente os cabelos que estavam desaninhados e quando voltou seu olhar para o ruivo, esse já estava de pé e indo embora. Antes ele não estava tentando protege-la e agora sequer se importava com o que havia acontecido?

\- Está doendo muito? – Separaram o abraço e sorriram um para o outro, ele com simpatia, ela, melancolia.

\- Não... Não está. Sabe que já passei por coisa pior. – Desviou seu olhar e encarou o Hyuuga por alguns momentos. Estava com muita raiva e não fazia questão de esconder, mas ele nem conseguia olhá-la nos olhos mais. Tudo que viu naquele olhar antes que ele se virasse foram angústia e remorso. – Eu vou para casa agora... Depois me resolvo com eles.

\- Quer companhia?

\- Desculpe, mas hoje não. Preciso de um tempo sozinha. – Com um pouco de esforço, colocou-se nas pontas dos pés e beijou a bochecha do Uchiha antes de se virar e sair a passos capengas e lentos.

A cada passo que dava, sentia mais dor, o sangue que escorreu pela perna e braço, já estava quase seco; a mochila nas costas parecia pesar mais e ainda estava apenas chegando à saída de Konoha. Visualizando o grande portão de madeira, viu algumas pessoas saindo apressadas, outras paradas e conversando, outras andando calmamente, mas só um estava parado. De longe reconheceu aqueles fios vermelhos; o ruivo estava na extremidade esquerda do portão e, conforme aumentava a proximidade, tinha a impressão de que ele a estava encarando. Ou será que não era impressão?

Desviou seu rumo e só parou ao estar defronte a ele. Olharam-se por alguns instantes, e percebendo que ele não diria nada, a loira suspirou e resolveu iniciar o diálogo.

\- Qual é a porra do seu problema? – A loira chegava a sibilar as palavras lentamente, como se depositasse sua raiva em cada respiração. - Eu sei que não fez isso para me defender, então o que foi? – A loira o encarava sem qualquer resquício de sentimento, enquanto ele parecia tencionar responder, mas imediatamente desistia. – Nem uma resposta irônica? Um discurso de ódio? Nada? Está com remorso, por acaso?

Ele a encarou uma última vez antes de colocar as mãos no bolso e lhe dar as costas, mas logo que tencionou ir embora, ela o chamou.

\- Sabe... Eu não te conheço, nem sei nada sobre você, mas por algum motivo pensei que por trás disso tudo você devia ser um cara legal. Logo no segundo dia já vai me provar que estou errada? – Logo que ele se virou, a loira estava se aproximando. – O fato de ter sido o Hyuuga quem me empurrou, não o torna menos culpado. – Parou ao lado dele e tirou a mochila das costas, colocando-a no chão. Ele a observava com certa curiosidade, apenas aguardando sua próxima atitude. – Vai voltar comigo para a casa, caso eu precise de ajuda... Para que eu não tenha que pedir pra ninguém de fora. – Encarou-o mais uma vez, o mesmo olhar frio e sem expressão, mas o dela tinha um brilho decidido e irritado. – Você me deve isso.

Sem dizer nada, ele simplesmente se aproximou e pegou a mochila dela, jogando-a nas costas antes de retomar a caminhada, só que dessa vez, com a loira ao seu lado.

Alguns minutos de caminhada e pouco avançaram, ela parecia mancar cada vez mais e a todo o momento o ruivo precisava parar afim de não ficar muito a frente e aquilo já parecia lhe tirar a paciência; por outro lado, frequentemente ficava a olhando pelo canto dos olhos, afinal ela mancava enquanto tinha sangue lhe escorrendo até os pés, ora ou outra fazia caretas de dor, e ainda era teimosa o bastante para não parar em momento algum. Sendo assim, ele parou e a encarou dos pés a cabeça.

\- Desse jeito a gente só vai chegar amanhã.

\- Tá bom, então eu vou mais rápido. – Ele suspirou diante da resposta dela, parecendo irritado.

\- Tem um jeito de ir bem mais rápido. – Olharam-se por alguns momentos, até a loira entender o que ele quis dizer e dar um passo para trás.

\- Não. Eu odeio ser carregada. Nós vamos andando.

\- Ah... Você odeia? – Ele comprimiu levemente os lábios, como se fosse sorrir e lançou um olhar maldoso a loira.

\- É. Então vamos andando.

\- Não, não vamos. Ou você sobe nas minhas costas, ou eu te carrego a força.

Ela o encarou ameaçadoramente, mas ele não se intimidou, e vendo que não tinha escolha apenas revirou os olhos e bufou irritada antes de pegar sua mochila de volta e, com certo esforço subir nas costas dele, porém logo que o ruivo segurou em sua coxa, mesmo que quisesse disfarçar a dor, por instinto apertou-lhe o ombro, fechou os olhos e soltou uma baixa exclamação, pesando mais a sua respiração por um breve momento.

Percebendo que não conseguiria segurar-lhe a coxa, e sem qualquer paciência para espera-la rastejar até a casa, jogou-a um pouco mais para cima, a fim de não deixa-la cair e ao invés de lhe segurar as coxas, segurou as nádegas.

\- Ma-mas... O que você pensa que está fazendo? – A indignação da loira foi tão grande que ao tentar se soltar do ruivo, o peso da mochila a puxou para trás, fazendo-a segurar na gola dele na hora do desespero, sufocando-o e derrubando os dois no chão.

\- Você é louca?!

\- Isso doeu, tá? – Ajeitou a mochila nas costas, antes de tencionar se levantar. – E você me apalpou do nada!

\- Você estava me sufocando!– Logo que o ruivo levantou já se virou para a loira, mas ela o olhava com uma expressão confusa. – Só não queria segurar na sua perna porque você está com dor... Não estou te assediando, garota.

\- Claro... – Ela se levantou um pouco desconfiada, mas voltou a subir nas costas dele, mesmo que não estivesse segurando exatamente a sua perna.

\- Além do mais, por que eu ia querer lhe apalpar se você não tem nada?

\- AAH! Cala a boca! – O ruivo não viu, mas assim que ela estapeou suas costas, tentou olhar para baixo a fim de constatar a frase dele e, após isso fez uma expressão chorosa.

Mais alguns minutos de caminhada e o ruivo quase estagnou ao sentir a loira apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro, não gostava daquele tipo de proximidade, pois para ele indicava uma intimidade que não possuía com ninguém, e que nem desejava possuir; mas devida à situação resolveu apenas ignorar a folga dela, afinal já estavam chegando.

Assim que avistou a casa, distinguiu os irmãos da loira e o Uchiha esperando impacientes na porta, e logo que o viram foram em sua direção.

\- Você está bem? – Ambos os Uzumakis correram até a loira, enquanto o Uchiha parou defronte ao ruivo, lançando um olhar desconfiado para a posição da mão deste.

\- Eu estou bem sim, pode ficar tranquila, Mayura. – O ruivo a colocou no chão e logo todos entraram em casa.

O loiro havia explicado que o Inuzuka correu até ele contando tudo até a parte que o Hyuuga a empurrou, pois naquele momento ele saiu para pedir ajuda. Dessa forma, o irmão não parava de ofender e proferir ameaças ao Hyuuga enquanto a loira se esforçava para ignorá-lo. Conforme subia a escada, ouviu os irmãos agradecerem ao ruivo por tê-la ajudado; trancou-se em seu quarto e respirou fundo, precisava tirar tudo aquilo da cabeça e se limpar, então aproveitou para tomar uma ducha fria. Após sair, a irmã lhe ajudou a limpar os ferimentos mais profundos com cuidado e cobriu-os com curativos. Desceu de volta para a sala e se sentou no sofá, ao lado do Uchiha.

\- Você também nem pense nisso. – Olhou para o moreno, como se soubesse o que ele estava pensando; e sabia. Tanto ele quanto seu irmão queriam bater no Hyuuga, mas isso era assunto dela, e não permitiria qualquer intromissão. Já não lhe bastava o ruivo ter se intrometido por ela ter sido covarde demais para encarar seus problemas.

O Uchiha virou o rosto e ambos passaram a se encarar, ora levantavam uma sobrancelha, ora torciam os lábios, como se discutissem silenciosamente; até que, por fim a loira cruzou os braços e bufou irritada.

\- Isso é problema meu.

-Hm... – O Uchiha revirou os olhos e respirou fundo, evidentemente aborrecido, desviou o olhar para a escada e só naquele momento percebeu que a outra Uzumaki os observava. – Certo. – Levantou-se e viu o rosto da ruiva atingir o mesmo tom dos cabelos antes de passar reto por ela e se dirigir a cozinha.

\- O que foi isso? – A ruiva se aproximou da irmã, sentando-se no local onde o Uchiha estava anteriormente.

\- Ele tá estressadinho, daí não gosta de falar com ninguém. Não é nada com você, relaxa.

\- Não isso... Vocês dois estavam discutindo em silêncio? Conversando? O que era aquilo?

\- Ahhh... Não sei... Fazemos isso há tantos anos. Já é normal pra gente. Começamos isso quando queríamos guardar algum segredo do Naruto.

\- Mas achei que vocês três não tinham segredos.

\- Bem... – A loira sorriu e por um momento se perdeu entre lembranças numa casa na árvore. – Só um.

A ruiva quis perguntar, mas se o irmão não sabia, por que contaria a ela que nunca esteve ali por perto? Suspirou e sorriu disfarçadamente, então naquele momento a campainha tocou.

A ruiva se levantou e atendeu a porta. Do lado de fora, estava uma jovem de curvas medianas, cabelos e olhos castanhos e um grande sorriso nos lábios ao ver a ruiva; era possivelmente tão alta quanto a Yamanaka e evidentemente mestiça. Tinha feições delicadas e bonitas, apesar de ser atleta.

Estranhou ao reconhecer a amiga da irmã. Afinal, ela mora na Áustria, ou pelo menos deveria morar. Após os cumprimentos, convidou-a a entrar e a levou até a irmã.

\- Ahhhh... – A loira sorriu e se levantou rapidamente, abraçando a amiga com força. Por um momento, toda a dor havia sumido. - Mas... O que faz aqui, Tenten? – Separaram-se do abraço e se encararam por alguns momentos.

\- Mas o que aconteceu com você? – Olhou para a amiga toda arranhada e repleta de curativos, e se assustou.

\- Longa história... Daqui a pouco explico.

Pararam a conversa assim que perceberam o loiro e o Uchiha entrando no ambiente.

\- Ah... Essa é a minha amiga Mitsashi Tenten. – Após ter a atenção de ambos, a loira se virou para a amiga novamente. – Esses são meus irmãos Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Ouvi falar muito de vocês. – A mestiça fez uma breve reverência, sendo acompanhada pelos dois em seguida.

\- Sasuke... Vai sair com a Mayura agora ou mais tarde? – Após a loira se pronunciar todos olharam para a ruiva, fazendo-a corar mais a cada segundo.

\- Hmm... – Pareceu ponderar por alguns momentos antes de se virar na direção da porta. – Vamos?

\- Ah... Agora? É... Claro. – A ruiva respirou fundo a fim de se acalmar, afinal parecia solícita demais. – Quer dizer... Pode ser.

Daquela forma o Uchiha se dirigiu a porta, sendo acompanhado pela ruiva e ambos saíram deixando um loiro confuso para trás.

\- Mayura queria ver a cidade, mas não queria os irmãos chatos no pé dela. Sem pirar de ciúme.

\- Não estou com ciúmes... Só que eu sou o irmão mais velho e ninguém me fala nada. – O loiro cruzou os braços e fechou o semblante. – Vou sair pra almoçar.

\- Ahhh... Ok então.

Daquela forma, o loiro saiu, deixando as duas amigas sozinhas na sala para colocar a conversa em dia.

\- Então... Está visitando o Japão ou veio pra ficar?

\- Vim morar com meu pai. – Sentaram-se no sofá mesmo, já que a loira demoraria pra subir os degraus até o quarto.

\- Sua mãe não ficou brava por você deixa-la sozinha?

\- Ah... No começo ela ficou... Mas depois aceitou bem... – Logo após isso, ela assumiu um tom mais sóbrio. – Agora me diz... O que houve com você?

Conforme a loira explicava toda a história, a mestiça parecia cada vez mais confusa com toda a situação; daquela forma, passaram umas boas horas falando sobre todo o assunto e os envolvidos, parando apenas quando o ruivo descia para a cozinha e a amiga não hesitava em medi-lo da cabeça aos pés.

\- Dá pra parar com isso? – A loira deu um tapa frouxo no braço da amiga enquanto ria.

\- Não mesmo... Você quem é louca... – Olhou para o lado a fim de constatar que o ruivo ainda estava na cozinha antes de prosseguir. – Você convive com tanto cara lindo e fica aí se lamentando por um babaca qualquer. Deixa de ser troxa.

\- Dois deles são meus irmãos, tá?

\- O moreno lá não é seu irmão, você quem é burra e pôs ele na friendzone... Esperta é a sua irmã.

\- Para de falar essas coisas. – Ambas começaram a rir, mas mais uma vez a campainha tocou.

Após algum esforço a loira chegou à porta, mas logo que a abriu e viu quem era, decidiu por batê-la na fronte do mesmo, mas ele foi mais rápido e a impediu.

\- O que quer agora, Hyuuga?

* * *

O loiro havia acabado de sair do Ichiraku e retomava o caminho para casa, quando, ao passar em frente a um antigo parque da cidade, deparou-se com a Hyuuga sentada em um balanço. Ao se aproximar, percebeu que ela, na verdade, estava chorando.

\- O que aconteceu, Hinata?

\- Ah... Hã? Na-nada... Na-Naruto-kun... – Ela tentou limpar as lagrimas com a manga da blusa, porém foi impedida, pois o loiro lhe segurou as mãos delicadas.

\- Pode confiar em mim.

\- E-eu... Bem... – Ela respirou fundo e sorriu de forma melancólica. – Meu pai... Que-quer... Arranjar meu ca-casamento... Para o bem dos... Dos... Negócios da família... Mas e-eu sou... Apaixonada por... – Fitou os olhos do loiro por um momento, mas logo desviou o olhar. – Por... Outra pessoa.

\- Ainda existe essa coisa de casamento arranjado?

\- É que... Meu pai é... Muito tra-tradicional...

\- Se você gosta de outra pessoa, eu acho que vocês deveriam lutar para ficar juntos. – O loiro então sorriu para a Hyuuga, que apenas corou ainda mais.

\- É... É que... – Passou a encarar os próprios pés para tentar esquecer a vergonha. – Ele... E-ele não me-me nota.

\- Então... Ele deve ser um idiota. – O loiro então, pousou seu olhar sobre um canteiro com varias tulipas cor-de-rosa e se levantou, indo em direção a essas e sendo seguido pelo olhar da Hyuuga, porém, ele voltou com uma tulipa amarela, que aparentemente, estava encoberta sob as outras. Estendeu a flor para ela e lhe abriu um sorriso. – Sabe... Essa flor é como você, Hinata... Ela é única e, mesmo que seja difícil de enxergar às vezes, sempre que a vemos vale a pena... Esse cara aí, ele só precisa vê-la e com certeza não irá resistir.

* * *

O Uchiha e a ruiva já haviam passado por quase toda a cidade, nada de pararem em algum lugar ou mesmo de conversarem; passaram todo o trajeto em silêncio. Afinal, ela esperava que o Uchiha fosse puxar assunto e convidá-la pra comer algo? Se a ruiva quisesse, deveria se pronunciar.

Mas quem disse que ela conseguia? Sempre que cogitava, ficava constrangida e engolia as palavras que lhe travavam a garganta. E daquela forma permaneciam naquele silêncio, rotineiro para ele, torturante para ela.

Sem contar que em toda rua que passavam, ele era o centro das atenções, eram garotas o observando de longe e cochichando com as amigas, outras que o cumprimentavam de longe e algumas até arriscavam vir tentar falar com ele, mas o Uchiha era frio demais para lhes dar qualquer atenção ou resposta. Assim apenas as olhava e passava reto, deixando a ruiva com ainda mais medo de falar algo e ser ignorada.

Suspirou derrotada quando viu que já estavam voltando para casa. Tinha que aceitar o fato de que nunca daria certo com ele, sequer conseguiam conversar. Após ponderar durante todo o caminho, decidiu desistir daquele "amor à primeira vista"; ele não devia ser o cara certo pra ela. Naquele momento, reparou que havia uma livraria na próxima esquina; moveu os lábios várias vezes tentando falar, tencionou cutuca-lo, puxar-lhe a camiseta, tocar-lhe o ombro ou qualquer outra coisa para chamar a atenção, mas quando estava prestes a encostar no braço do moreno, ele parou de andar e se virou para ela, fazendo-a corar levemente e parar com o braço no ar.

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao vê-la ali com o braço parado e, instantaneamente a ruiva pareceu se recompor, sorrindo para ele com o rosto enrubescido, sentindo-se uma idiota na frente dele.

\- Ahhh... Érrr... Desculpa... Eu... Bem... – Estava com tanta vergonha que não conseguia nem formular uma frase. Devia ser muito patética mesmo.

\- Queria dizer algo?

\- É que... Eu gostaria de... De ir... – Respirou fundo antes de mais uma vez tentar terminar a frase, mas ele não teve paciência para esperar.

\- Na livraria?

\- Isso! Como... Você érrr... Sabia?

\- É que estamos na frente já.

\- Ah... Claro! Certo! – Encararam-se por mais alguns segundos. – Podemos?

Ele apenas se virou e foi na direção da livraria, com ela o acompanhando. Por que parecia tão fácil pra irmã dela?

* * *

O Hyuuga ainda tentava convencer a loira a falar com ele quando o ruivo passou atrás da porta, rumo a escada que o levava para os quartos. Percebeu que o ex havia fechado o semblante e se virou para constatar ser quem já imaginava, daquela forma suspirando derrotada.

\- Sabaku. – Não olhava mais para ele, mas sabia que ele tinha parado para escutar. – Pode fazer companhia pra Tenten aqui na sala por um momento enquanto converso com o Hyuuga?

O Hyuuga se surpreendeu, pois esperava mais uma negativa da loira, mas assim que ela deu passagem, ele tratou de entrar.

A loira se virou e o ruivo ainda estava parado no pé da escada, encarando-a; dessa forma, ela sorriu maldosa.

\- Não precisa conversar com ela... – Passou pelo ruivo, subindo alguns degraus antes de voltar a falar. – Eu sei que você não sabe conversar. – Logo tornou a subir, sendo seguida pelo Hyuuga.

Ao chegar em seu quarto, ela o aguardou entrar, trancou a porta e respirou fundo, mas só naquele momento percebeu que ele segurava uma sacola.

\- Ah... Eu não queria vir de mãos vazias. – Ele estendeu a sacola para a loira que a pegou com certo receio, mas nem pôde ver o que tinha lá, pois o que veio a seguir a surpreendeu.

O Hyuuga se prostrou diante dela, fazendo-a dar alguns passos para trás diante de tal atitude.

\- Naruko, por favor, me perdoe. – Ao se levantar, ele deu alguns passos na direção da loira, porém, ela apenas recuou, fazendo-o parar. – Eu sei que te machuquei demais, mas nunca quis que fosse assim.

\- Érrr... – A loira estava boquiaberta e completamente sem reação diante do Hyuuga. Aquela era a ultima coisa que esperava ver o orgulhoso e gênio Hyuuga Neji fazendo. – Nej... Hyuuga... – Logo a loira retomou a postura e o ego ferido falou mais alto. – Eu... Ainda não estou pronta para te perdoar.

\- Eu entendo. Aconteceu muita coisa. – O Hyuuga tornou a se afastar.

\- Que bom que entende. – A loira caminhou até a porta do quarto, abrindo-a. Realmente queria perdoá-lo, mas a mágoa ainda falava mais alto, ainda mais depois do que ele havia feito hoje. Daquela forma ele saiu do quarto a passos lentos, todavia parou na porta a fim de se despedir. Logo que tencionou falar, a loira o cortou. – Eu... Só preciso de um tempo. Ainda mais depois do que aconteceu hoje.

Ele apenas fez uma reverencia para a loira e se retirou. Ela, por sua vez voltou a se trancar no quarto; olhou para a sacola em sua mão e retirou de lá uma caixa delicada de tons pastel que já conhecia bem. Abriu-a e lá estavam eles: 32 macarons dos 8 sabores favoritos dela.

 **~ Flashback On ~**

 **Era dia dos namorados. A loira havia matado aula apenas para tentar fazer chocolates para o Hyuuga, porém, já havia passado da hora do almoço e tudo que conseguira fazer fora bagunça. Havia chocolate sobre a pia, o fogão, a mesa e até ela mesma estava completamente coberta. Olhou sobre a mesa uma caixa com bombons que ela havia comprado para entregar ao namorado em ultimo caso e aceitou o fato de que não nascera para cozinhar.**

 **Sabia que a qualquer momento o namorado iria aparecer e que, certamente, estaria com uma sacola cheia de chocolates que as garotas do colégio entregavam todo ano. Pareciam até que elas eram profissionais, faziam chocolate como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. E ainda por cima, ficavam deliciosos. Sabia disso porque o Uchiha recebia tanto chocolate que acabava dividindo entre os amigos, pois não gostava de doces.**

 **Olhou a sua volta e quis jogar tudo na parede. Era uma namorada tão inútil que não sabia nem fazer algo simples como chocolates. Completamente decepcionada consigo mesma, resolveu pegar um pote de sorvete e se sentar numa das cadeiras. Porém, feito isso, o Hyuuga apareceu na porta da cozinha; tinha uma das sobrancelhas levantadas ao ver tamanha bagunça e segurava uma sacola numa das mãos.**

 **\- O que houve aqui, Naruko? Algo explodiu?**

 **\- Não. – A loira o respondeu de forma seca e voltou a comer seu sorvete, enquanto uma aura negra parecia rodeá-la. Porém, sua atitude logo mudou, pois ela baixou a cabeça e passou a encarar um ponto aleatório da cozinha. – Eu... Estava tentando fazer chocolates pra você.**

 **\- Érrrr... – Ele novamente olhou em volta, desacreditando na bagunça que ela fizera. – E conseguiu?**

 **\- Está mais do que óbvio que não, né!? – Ela então pegou a caixa que estava sobre a mesa. – Mas eu comprei essa caixa pra você. – Estendeu as mãos, enquanto ele se aproximava.**

 **\- Eu não quero... – Pegou a caixa das mãos da loira e colocou novamente sobre a mesa, junto com a sacola. – Eu quero que a minha namorada faça os meus chocolates.**

 **\- Você é besta? Não percebeu que eu não sei nem ferver água sem causar estrago? – A loira cada vez se irritava mais. – E, além do mais, você deve ter ganhado muitos chocolates pra ter que se preocupar com os meus.**

 **\- Ah... Então é com isso que você estava preocupada? – O Hyuuga então apoiou uma das mãos sobre a mesa e, com a outra, levou o indicador ao queixo da namorada, fazendo-a encará-lo. – Você é besta? Eu sou SEU namorado, por isso não aceitei nenhum presente de outra garota hoje. – Ele então se afastou e pegou da sacola uma grande caixa de tons pastel cheia de macarons. – Eu comprei esses aqui para você.**

 **\- Obrigada. – Apesar do constrangimento, a loira estava radiante por dentro. Logo que pegou o presente das mãos do Hyuuga, sorriu tendo a face completamente ruborizada e se levantou, deixando o pote de sorvete e a caixa sobre a mesa. Pegou a ultima barra de chocolate que estava no armário e voltou a encarar o namorado, esse que, aliás, já estava comendo do sorvete dela. – Mas ainda temos o problema de eu não saber cozinhar nada.**

 **\- Então... Acho que você não me dá escolha... – O Hyuuga tornou a se aproximar da namorada e, ao estar próximo, pôs mais uma colherada de sorvete na boca, tratando de, logo em seguida, puxar a namorada para si e beijá-la. Ela não soube dizer se foi o "choque térmico" que o sorvete causou em sua língua, ou a atitude do namorado que a arrepiou daquela forma, porém, aquilo não importava no momento e tratou apenas de correspondê-lo a altura. Logo que o beijo esquentou, o Hyuuga separou os lábios e sorriu para a loira. – Vou ter que te ensinar a cozinhar, Uzumaki Naruko.**

 **~ Flashback Off ~**

Colocou a caixa sobre a escrivaninha ao lado da porta, respirou fundo e segurou a maçaneta, tencionando sair, mas involuntariamente começaram a rolar lágrimas por seu rosto.

\- Droga. – Olhou para cima e mais uma vez respirou fundo, como se isso fosse lhe acalmar, vendo que não resolveria, socou a porta e apoiou a testa na madeira fria. Devia estar com raiva e não triste, afinal ele era o errado. Foi quando as forças pareceram lhe faltar e as primeiras a fraquejar foram as pernas, acabando por cair de joelhos no chão frio. Seus olhos mais uma vez se enchiam de lágrimas. Não conseguia lembrar aonde fora que as coisas haviam começado a desandar, tudo sempre pareceu perfeito entre os dois, e isso era o que mais lhe doía.

Não sabia dizer se o sentimento que não a abandonava era mágoa, rancor, raiva, ou se ainda não o esquecera de verdade e ficava repetindo a mesma mentira para si. As lágrimas insistentes escorriam por sua face; queria ir embora de novo, e viver a mentira de que era feliz morando com sua mãe.

* * *

Conforme o Hyuuga desceu as escadas, reparou no Sabaku e a amiga da loira vendo TV, mas depois que o viram, tratou de sair da casa sem dizer qualquer coisa.

Percebendo que o Hyuuga desceu sozinho, assim que ele saiu a mestiça olhou para o ruivo por um momento, mas percebendo que ele não diria ou faria nada tratou de se levantar e subir as escadas correndo, preocupada com a amiga que não desceu.

Passou de porta em porta, procurando o quarto da loira, pois ainda não conhecia a casa para saber qual era o dela e chegando no penúltimo, ao bater na porta ouviu-a destrancar a porta e suspirou aliviada, mas logo que a porta foi aberta, deparou-se com a amiga com olhos inchados e lacrimejantes.

\- Ahhhh Naruko. – Entrou no quarto e abraçou a amiga com força, deixando-a chorar em seu ombro e a aguardando ter estrutura pra falar.

* * *

Após deixar a Hyuuga em casa, o loiro foi para sua própria a tempo de jantar com a irmã, o ruivo e a Mitsashi e depois de um pouco de conversa se despedir da ultima.

Estava preocupado com a ruiva, mas sabia que ela estando com seu melhor amigo, estaria segura, sendo assim resolveu relaxar e assistir algum filme com a irmã enquanto a esperavam. E surpreendentemente, o ruivo também ficou para assistir o filme, apesar de estar afastado.

* * *

Já haviam passado duas horas desde que a ruiva e o Uchiha estavam na livraria, mas não se importavam desde que descobriram o gosto por leitura extremamente parecido. Em especial, o amor por suspense e Stephen King.

Mesmo sem saber nada da vida pessoal dele, ela percebeu que o Uchiha era muito mais do que aquele cara antipático, frio e grosso que parecia ser; descobriu que mesmo durante uma conversa, ele falava pouco; aquilo era da natureza dele, por mais que o assunto o interessasse, e após discutirem Dostoievsky, Nietsche, Maquiavel e outros grandes pensadores ela percebeu que realmente havia se apaixonado.

Foram para a cafeteria que ficava dentro da livraria e, para o alívio dela, após falarem de tanta coisa, a timidez havia sumido quase que completamente. Sendo assim, já conseguia perguntar o que queria e daquela forma começou a descobrir um pouco da vida dele.

\- Então você cursa administração apenas para assumir a empresa da família? – Ele apenas acenou positivamente. – Mas... Você não tem um irmão mais velho? Digo... – Desviou o olhar por um momento. – Não quero parecer intrometida.

\- Ele nunca quis assumir, então passaram a responsabilidade pra mim.

\- Ah... E você nunca quis fazer outra coisa?

\- Nunca pensei nisso.

\- Ahhh sim. – Sorriu levemente e percebendo que já havia escurecido, pediu a ele para irem embora, mas antes disso cada um comprou seu livro favorito e trocou com o outro a fim de lerem e trocarem opiniões.

Saíram da livraria e mais uma vez fizeram o caminho em silêncio, porém dessa vez o silêncio tinha um ar aconchegante e aprazível, pois não precisavam falar nada; e se precisassem, não havia mais receio em fazê-lo.

Ao chegarem à casa dos Uzumaki, pararam defronte a porta enquanto a ruiva tentava encontrar a chave dentro da bolsa.

\- Naruto não vai ficar feliz com o horário que estou chegando.

\- É só ignorar.

Riu do comentário do moreno e pediu para ele segurar sua bolsa enquanto procurava a chave, e ele o fez. Logo que a encontrou, levantou o olhar animada para mostrar-lhe, mas estagnou e enrubesceu da cabeça aos pés ao perceber como estavam próximos, porém nenhum dos dois se afastou. Sentiam a respiração um do outro batendo contra a face, mas só se aproximaram mais... E mais... Até que os lábios se tocaram docemente.

Estragando o momento a porta foi aberta, revelando um Uzumaki bem enfurecido com a cena.

* * *

E cá está o cap. da semana, espero que gostem e deixem suas sugestões, por favor.


	4. Passado omitido

**CAPITULO IV**

\- MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? – A raiva era tão nítida na expressão do loiro que a irmã chegou a dar um passo para trás, assustada com o olhar intimidador dele. – TANTA MINA POR AÍ E VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE PEGAR MINHA IRMÃ, SASUKE?

Naquele momento, a loira veio correndo da sala, assustada com os gritos e achando que havia acontecido algo grave.

\- Mas... O que tá acontecendo aqui?

\- ESSE TRAIDOR TAVA AGARRANDO A MAYURA! – O loiro tencionou ir pra cima do Uchiha, mas as gêmeas entraram na frente.

\- Boa noite, Sasuke. – Sem sair da frente do irmão, a loira se virou para o amigo; ela parecia mais preocupada que o habitual com a crise do irmão. – Até amanhã.

\- Até. – Sem dizer mais nada, ele colocou as mãos no bolso e foi embora; sabia que logo o loiro iria se acalmar.

Naquele momento o loiro bufou irritado e encarou a loira com raiva; essa, por sua vez não se intimidou, mas só quando ouviu um soluço tímido foi que percebeu o que havia feito. Olhando para o lado viu a ruiva cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e soluçando, mas mesmo com o rosto encoberto, via as lágrimas escorrendo por seu queixo e pulsos.

\- Mayura, eu... – Tentava pensar em algo para dizer, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Naquele momento ela tirou as mãos do rosto, encarando- o por sequer um segundo antes de empurrá-lo e sair correndo até seu quarto.

\- Feliz, agora? – A loira encarava o irmão com os braços cruzados.

\- O que você esperava que eu fizesse?

\- Que agisse como uma pessoa centrada, pelo menos uma vez na sua vida! – Ambos entraram novamente em casa e trancaram a porta. – Você acha que eu quero que ela se apaixone e arranje um namorado? – Caminharam até a sala, onde a loira andava de um lado pro outro enquanto gesticulava e tentava falar calmamente. – Claro que não! Mas isso não é algo que a gente simplesmente pode proibir... Então devemos ter cuidado pra ela escolher alguém decente e que não vá magoar ela.

\- E você acha que o Sasuke é esse cara? – O loiro segurou a irmã pelos ombros, fazendo-a parar por um momento e encará-lo. – Acho que um ano fora te fez esquecer como ele é. Quer que eu te lembre?

\- Eu sei muito bem que o Sasuke não presta, Naruto. Mas ele é o seu, não... O NOSSO melhor amigo... Então olhe nos meus olhos e responda: Acha que ele beijaria NOSSA irmã se não gostasse dela? Acha MESMO que ele correria o risco de perder nossa amizade por uma garota?

Naquele momento, o loiro emudeceu e se sentou no sofá. Será que ela estava certa? Ele ainda não sabia o que achar da situação, mas resolveu parar pra pensar nisso; e percebendo que ele precisava de um tempo, a loira resolveu deixa-lo sozinho.

Com muita dificuldade, subiu a escada rumo aos quartos; olhou para a esquerda, mas desse lado do corredor só havia o quarto vazio de sua mãe com um banheiro de frente, já olhando para a direita, havia os outros quatro quartos com portas uma defronte a outra e outro banheiro em sua extremidade.

Passou reto por seu quarto e o de seu irmão; olhou para a porta do quarto do ruivo e imaginou se ele havia escutado todo aquele barraco do irmão, afinal ele foi para seu quarto pouco antes de tudo acontecer, então ainda não devia ter dormido. Respirou fundo e tentou ignorar seus pensamentos, batendo na porta defronte ao ruivo.

\- Mayura? – Não obtendo resposta, resolveu abrir a porta. – Como você está? – A irmã estava sentada em sua cama, ainda chorando, retraída e abraçando um unicórnio de pelúcia.

Para a loira, o quarto da irmã era desnecessário e exageradamente... Fofo. Caminhou reto da porta até a cama de casal e a abraçou. Apoiou-se na cabeceira acolchoada, mas se afastou rapidamente ao sentir os pisca-piscas que, desnecessariamente, ali ficavam.

\- Por que vocês sempre tem que me tratar como criança? – A ruiva se afastou um pouco da irmã enquanto tentava se acalmar, respirando fundo e abraçando sua pelúcia.

\- Bom... – Olhou para as paredes antes de responder; todas brancas, exceto a detrás da cama que era azul e cheia de nuvens; sem falar do unicórnio de pelúcia. UM-UNICÓRNIO! Era tão... Infantil. – A gente não te trata como criança... É que nos preocupamos muito com você e temos medo de alguém te magoar.

\- Então vocês preferem me magoar vocês mesmos? – A ruiva desceu da cama, jogando a pelúcia sobre a mesma e foi até o lado oposto do quarto, tirando a roupa enquanto caminhava e em seguida jogando-a no cesto no canto direito do quarto. Não possuía guarda-roupa, apenas a cômoda ao lado direito da cama e algumas araras de roupa rente a parede a direita da porta e foi dali que tirou seu pijama, mas conforme se vestia foi atingida por seu próprio unicórnio de pelúcia.

\- Por que tá falando no plural se eu tô te ajudando? – Pegou o gato de pelúcia da cama e também jogou contra a irmã, mas errou. – Sua ingrata!

\- É por que eu tô brava. – Pegou o gato e o unicórnio do chão e jogou contra a irmã, mas ela desviou, acabando por acertar a estante de livros ao lado da cama que tomava grande parte da parede esquerda. – E vocês sempre me trataram como criança. – Alguns passos do guarda-roupa e estava sentada defronte a sua penteadeira turquesa. Olhou a irmã pelo espelho e suspirou antes de prosseguir. – Eu gostar de coisas fofas não me torna uma criança. Às vezes eu acho até que sou mais madura que você e o Naruto, mesmo vocês achando que precisam me proteger. – Conforme falava, soltava o cabelo das marias-chiquinhas e começava a escová-lo.

Devido a proximidade com a estante de livros, a loira já sentia o nariz coçar, indicando que a alergia lhe daria muito trabalho para dormir aquela noite, sendo assim, levantou-se e foi até o canto direito do quarto, acima da penteadeira; lá haviam alguns pufes espalhados, então se jogou por lá mesmo.

\- Eu entendo o que quer dizer, Mayura... É só que... Não consigo evitar... Desculpe... Vou tentar diminuir um pouco. – Sorriu constrangida para a irmã e retraiu os ombros, mas logo relaxou e sorriu mais abertamente. – Mas pra que tanto mau humor? Foi tão ruim assim com o Sasuke?

\- Ah... Não foi ruim... Na verdade, foi legal. – Só a menção do Uchiha já a fazia esquecer a raiva e corar com um sorriso delicado lhe desenhando os lábios. – No começo fiquei com tanta vergonha que não conseguia nem falar, mas quando entramos na livraria, tudo melhorou... E amanhã vamos a uma casa de chá... – Naquele momento, o sorriso dela desapareceu, dando lugar a certa aflição. – Ou, pelo menos, íamos.

\- Sério mesmo que o Sasuke ia te arrastar pra essas casas de chá tradicionais? – Puxou o outro pufe, deitando-se e começou a rir. – É tãão chato... Bem coisa daquele Uchiha mesmo. Prepare-se pra uma tarde beeeem mórbida.

\- Nã- não é chato, na verdade-

\- Na verdade, contanto que eu esteja com ele, estarei feliz. – A loira afinava a voz, enquanto "imitava" a irmã. – Que lindo isso. – Começou a rir descontroladamente, até a escova da irmã lhe acertar a cabeça. – Ei! Isso dói.

\- Ai! Eu não achei que fosse acertar, desculpa. – Correu até a loira, mas essa jogou a escova de volta, errando.

\- Você realmente tem uma péssima pontaria. – Logo ambas estavam sentadas num pufe e rindo de praticamente tudo.

A conversa se estendeu por quase uma hora antes da loira ir para seu quarto; logo que a ruiva se viu sozinha novamente, caminhou até a escrivaninha ao lado da estante de livros e pegou o livro que o Uchiha havia lhe comprado, começando a lê-lo em seguida.

* * *

 _As irmãs Uzumaki estavam com uns cinco anos, e o irmão com uns sete, e todos pulavam animadamente num loiro alto com olhos azuis tão profundos quanto os deles. Era sempre assim quando o pai chegava em casa. Ele ficava fora por dias, ou até semanas, sem ligar ou dar qualquer sinal de vida. Nunca sabiam quando ele ia, muito menos quando voltaria. Por vezes, os três ainda ouviam a mãe chorando no meio da noite quando ele não estava, mas não sabiam o exato por que disso._

 _Ele sorria e abraçava fortemente os filhos, afirmando que sentira muita saudade e que nunca mais ficaria tanto tempo fora novamente. Pouco tempo depois, assim que os três já haviam se cansado de tanta euforia, os pais se trancavam no quarto e discutiam por um longo tempo, mas apesar de tudo, mesmo tendo os olhos vermelhos depois da discussão, a ruiva saía do quarto com um sorriso radiante. Nos dias seguintes, os três sempre levantavam mais cedo apenas para se certificarem de que o pai ainda estava em casa. Era sempre esse ritual quando Minato retornava._

 _E continuava aquela animação por mais uns dois dias. Quando ele não estava, o clima mudava, a ruiva tentava fazer de tudo para distrair os filhos, mas mesmo assim, no meio da noite eles acordavam e olhavam para a janela ou espiavam o quarto da mãe, como se ele fosse voltar a qualquer minuto._

 _Certa noite, a loira se levantou para ir ao banheiro, quando reparou que a luz da sala estava acesa e desceu. O pai estava colocando o casaco, e segurava uma mala numa das mãos._

 _\- Otou-san! Aonde vai? – Ela correu até o pai e segurou a calça dele._

 _\- Naruko? – O loiro se assustou ao reconhecer a filha e agachou até ficar defronte a mesma. – Eu tenho que viajar de novo... Mas volto bem rápido dessa vez._

 _\- NÃO! – A loira o abraçou fortemente. – Eu não quero que você vá!_

 _\- Mas eu vou ganhar muito dinheiro lá, filha._

 _\- Não ligo! Eu não quero mais dinheiro... Eu só quero que você fique otou-san! – As lágrimas dela já molhavam a blusa do pai. – Por favor... Por favor... Fica mais tempo aqui com a gente._

 _\- Eu não posso... – Ele então se levantou, pegando a filha no colo e caminhou até chegar ao sofá e se sentar com ela no colo. – Quando eu voltar, eu te trago um urso de pelúcia bem grandão, o que acha?_

 _\- Eu não... Não quero presente... Eu quero... O meu pai! – Já soluçava de tanto chorar, mas não soltava o pai._

 _\- Vamos fazer um acordo, então... – A filha até parou de chorar para escutá-lo. – Eu vou hoje, volto bem rápido e então prometo não viajar até o dia do seu aniversário... Que tal?_

 _\- Promete? – Apesar de já não chorar mais, tinha a respiração pausada. – Promete nunca mais perder nenhum aniversário meu?_

 _\- Prometo! – Ele então sorriu para a loira que levou ambas as mãos para o rosto do pai e lhe beijou a testa antes de abrir um largo sorriso. – Esse será o nosso segredinho, ok? E enquanto não voltar, vou deixar sua irmã sob seus cuidados._

 _\- Certo! – Logo ele a pôs de volta na cama, certificou-se de que todos estavam dormindo e foi embora._

 _Dez dias após o ocorrido, a mãe chega em casa aos prantos e após abraçar todos os filhos, contou-lhes que o pai havia falecido. O loiro e a ruiva começaram a chorar inconsolavelmente, mas a loira apenas ficou ali parada, em estado de choque. Tudo que ela pensava é que podia ter impedido, de alguma forma, o pai de ter saído naquela noite e poupado todo aquele sofrimento. A culpa era dela. Não merecia derramar uma lágrima sequer._

 _O mundo a sua volta começava a rachar e aos poucos os pedaços iam caindo. Logo a imagem de sua mãe e de seus irmãos também começava a se despedaçar diante de seus olhos, restando somente ela, completamente imersa nas trevas e sem poder ver sequer um palmo à sua frente. Até que, após algum tempo andando, via um vulto distante sob uma luz, e com certo esforço conseguia reconhecer seu pai._

 _\- OTOU-SAN! – Ele estava ali ajoelhado com os braços abertos, sorrindo-lhe, enquanto ela corria desesperada em sua direção. – OTOU-SAN! – Ele não a escutava o chamando? Parecia que estava correndo há horas, mas permanecia no mesmo lugar. – OTOU-SAN! – Então ele parece cansar de esperar por alguém que nunca chega, e simplesmente se levanta, dá-lhe as costas e sai andando, mas mesmo assim continua correndo, na vã esperança de alcançá-lo até que... Ela finalmente está ali sob a tal luz, mas ele não está mais lá ou em qualquer outro lugar. - Otou-san? – Continuava a procurar em todas as direções, mas quando se dava por si, percebia que já não era mais uma criança. Havia procurado por ele durante anos?_

 _Naquele instante caía de joelhos e começava a chorar inconsolavelmente, como se finalmente percebesse a dura realidade: Ele não ia voltar. Com aquele pensamento sua imagem também começava a se quebrar e a luz se apagava._

Sentou-se assustada e ofegante na cama com o corpo ensopado de suor. Ao olhar o relógio, a loira suspirou: 4:03AM. Levantou-se e foi tomar uma ducha fria a fim de limpar a mente. Desde aquele dia tinha o mesmo pesadelo, e não importava o quanto tentasse nada parecia amenizar essa dor. Mesmo doze anos após o ocorrido, era raro um dia em que essas lembranças não lhe atormentavam de alguma forma.

Após a ducha saiu do quarto a fim de comer algo; começando a descer os degraus rumo à cozinha ouviu um barulho vindo da sala e constatou ser a TV; descendo mais um pouco pôde ver ligeiramente curtos cabelos ruivos por cima e recuou. Não queria vê-lo naquele momento, então resolveu se deitar, mas não dormiu. E foi assim a semana inteira.

* * *

Era domingo, o sol sequer havia nascido e a movimentação na casa dos Uzumaki já era grande.

A Hyuuga conversava discretamente com o primo, enquanto ele segurava a cesta dela; logo ao lado, a ruiva conversava com o Uchiha, ignorando completamente um certo loiro de braços cruzados entre eles. A rósea tentava entrar na conversa com o Uchiha, e ao mesmo tempo afastar Lee de si, afinal ele insistia em ficar no seu pé fazendo juras de amor desde o primeiro momento em que se viram, e o pior é que tinha que aturá-lo sob seu teto.

A Yamanaka batia insistentemente na porta do quarto do ruivo, dizendo que ele também devia ir, enquanto a loira conversava com o Uchiha mais velho logo atrás. Após algum tempo, o ruivo se deu por vencido, abriu a porta já bufando irritado e passou pelos três sem dizer qualquer palavra, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar das loiras.

Naquele momento, estando todos prontos, a loira pegou a outra cesta e saíram rumo ao metrô, pois o parque era distante e o lugar muito concorrido nessa época.

Durante todo o percurso a rósea "alfinetava" ou tentava irritar a loira sempre que possível, mas essa apenas fingia não escutá-la enquanto tentava falar com todos. O ruivo ignorava as investidas da Yamanaka, tentando manter a calma e se questionando do motivo de ter saído; a Hyuuga tentava conversar com o loiro, mas acabava gaguejando tanto e falando tão baixo que não se fazia ouvir. Chegando ao destino, a ruiva tentava se aproximar do Uchiha, mas o loiro insistia em ficar entre os dois, mesmo dizendo que não estava mais com raiva.

\- Hinata... – A loira, acompanhada do Uchiha mais velho se aproximou da amiga. – Quase me esqueço de perguntar... Por que o Aburame e o Inuzuka não vieram?

\- Ah... É-é que e-eles estão muito... - Ela respirou fundo e corou violentamente enquanto tentava formular a frase. -... Ocupados co-com a faculdade.

\- Hm... – Trocou um olhar cumplice com o amigo ao seu lado, mas rapidamente retomou a fala. – Tudo bem, teremos outras oportunidades.

\- JÁ CHEGA! EU NÃO TE SUPORTO MAIS! – Todos pararam para ouvir a rósea gritando com Lee.

\- Mas Sakura-chan...

\- SEM MAS!

\- Haruno... Pega mais leve com ele. – A loira se aproximou tentando acalmar a situação.

\- E você tá se metendo por quê? Isso não é da sua conta.

\- Eu só quero que esqueçamos isso para aproveitarmos o dia. – Antes de qualquer resposta ácida, a loira já se virou para o Uchiha. – Não é mesmo, Sasuke?

O Uchiha que, por sua vez, sequer prestava atenção no que a loira dizia, apenas se virou para a mesma e concordou com um movimento de cabeça. Daquela forma, todo o problema foi ignorado e seguiram para procurar um local.

Após uma longa procura, encontraram um local vago sob uma árvore e por lá estenderam sua toalha. Logo que começaram a comer, o clima da conversa foi melhorando gradualmente, até que o loiro e o Uchiha se levantam e começam a se alongar.

\- Vocês não vão... – A loira foi cortada pelo irmão no mesmo instante.

\- Sim! Vamos treinar! – O loiro e o Uchiha já possuíam um olhar determinado e competitivo.

\- Mas. – Parou de falar assim que o Uchiha mais velho lhe colocou a mão no ombro e ao se virar para ele, este apenas lhe sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Não questione... Deixe-os aprender.

Ambos se posicionaram frente ao outro e, logo começaram. O Uchiha se aproximou e deu o primeiro chute, mas o loiro defendeu.

\- Quem vocês acham que cai primeiro? – A loira sorriu maldosa e se recostou a árvore.

\- Mas... Mas... Você acha isso normal? – A ruiva estava apavorada em ver os dois lutando e todos estarem ali tão calmos.

O loiro se aproximou pronto para socar o outro, mas com o salto para trás do Uchiha, acertou-lhe apenas o braço.

\- Mas isso é normal, Mayu. Sempre foi assim. – A loira sorriu para a irmã e se virou para o Uchiha mais velho novamente. – Faça sua aposta.

\- Sasuke cai primeiro.

\- Ahhh... Isso é implicância de irmão. Naruto tá com a guarda muito aberta.

\- Mas Sasuke está com a base muito fechada, vai perder o equilíbrio.

\- Exatamente! – Naquele momento Lee se aproximou mais e entrou na conversa. – O Naruto tem mais fogo da juventude e determinação, além de que o Uchiha comeu bem mais.

\- Seria válido se o Naruto não tivesse comido pratos mais pesados. – Para o desconforto da loira, o Hyuuga também entrou na conversa.

Naquele instante, o moreno acertou um soco contra a face do loiro que, aproveitando a deixa, acertou-lhe outro contra o estômago, fazendo o Uchiha recuar alguns passos e por a mão na boca, contendo o vômito.

\- Uh... – Lee contraiu um pouco o rosto. – Achei que o Uchiha fosse vomitar.

Enquanto isso, a Hyuuga e a ruiva assistiam visivelmente preocupadas, o ruivo assistia atentamente, enquanto um sorriso nefasto lhe desenhava os lábios. Já a rósea e a Yamanaka assistiam como se não entendessem nada do que estava acontecendo.

\- Certo! Não é justo apenas assistirmos. – Lee se levantou, olhou para todos a sua volta e apontou para o Hyuuga. – Neji. Você será meu oponente.

\- Hm. – O Hyuuga apenas arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e respirou fundo. – Não.

\- Mas... – Olhou para o Uchiha mais velho que apenas acenou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Eu! Eu! Me escolhe! – A loira sorriu animada e levantou uma das mãos.

\- Não. Eu não vou lutar com uma mulher... Não quero ter que pegar leve. – Lee apertou um pouco os lábios e suspirou derrotado.

\- Pera. O que você disse? – A loira franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços.

\- ELE DISSE QUE VOCÊ É FRACA! – O Uchiha vinha pra cima do loiro quando o viu parar, apontar para a loira e rir. Parou de súbito, quase caindo e socou a cabeça do amigo com força. – Seu idiota, eu dei uma pausa.

\- Avisa então... Dobe!

\- DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU, TEME? - Naquele momento retomaram a luta que pareceu ficar mais séria.

\- ACABA COM ESSE IDIOTA, SASUKE! – Devido a ofensa do irmão, a loira começou a torcer pelo amigo.

Para o desgosto da Yamanaka o ruivo se levantou e caminhou até ficar defronte a Lee. Encaravam-se sem dizer nada; os olhares frios davam a impressão de já estarem brigando antes mesmo de se moverem.

Todos aguardavam em silêncio até o momento em que fossem se atracar como gatos raivosos que apenas examinavam um ao outro, preparando-se cuidadosamente para dar o primeiro golpe.

Mas toda aquela expectativa foi quebrada com um grito do loiro e, ao desviarem sua atenção tudo que viram foi um loiro deitado no chão com as mãos sobre a barriga e um Uchiha relativamente distante, o que dava na cara que ele não havia caído por um golpe.

\- Mas... O que aconteceu? – Já que ninguém mais se atrevia a dizer nada, a Yamanaka foi quem quebrou o silêncio.

\- EU TINHA APOSTADO EM VOCÊ! – Lee foi quem pareceu ficar mais desolado ao ver o loiro caído.

\- Minha barriga dói. – O loiro "rolava" pelo chão, abraçando a própria barriga, enquanto suas palavras saíam chorosas.

\- Eu disse que ele havia comido mais. – O Hyuuga, sério como de costume, encarou Lee após terminar sua frase, como numa provocação dissimulada.

O Uchiha apenas se afastou do loiro e caminhou até a ruiva, sentando-se ao lado dela e lançando um sorriso vitorioso para o amigo caído ao chão.

\- ISSO... AINDA... NÃO-ACABOU, TEME! – O loiro rastejava em direção ao Uchiha.

\- Naruto... Você vai ficar todo sujo de terra. – A loira suspirou já cansada daquela cena toda.

Após isso, um som alto lhes invadiu os ouvidos, seguidos por um cheiro extremamente desagradável. Cobriram os rostos com a mão, ou a camiseta e todos, sem exceção se afastaram do loiro.

\- AAAHHHH NARUTOOO! – A loira, a rósea e a Yamanaka gritaram em uníssono. Mas pelo menos descobriram que toda aquela dor eram apenas gases.

* * *

Algum tempo após o ocorrido, Lee já havia ignorado completamente que ia lutar com o ruivo e foi entrar na conversa sobre lutas com o Uchiha mais velho e o Hyuuga, enquanto até o Sabaku estava ali ao lado escutando.

A Hyuuga, que parecia prender a respiração só pra conter a vermelhidão do rosto, havia tirado uma pomada cicatrizante da bolsa e passava sobre o rosto do loiro que não parava de falar por sequer um segundo, fazendo com que muitas vezes a pomada fosse parar em algum lugar que não era necessário.

Enquanto isso, a Yamanaka, a loira, a rósea e a ruiva conversavam animadamente com um calado Uchiha ao lado.

-... Daí eu e a Tenten descemos do táxi, ajudamos o cara a entrar no carro conosco e o levamos ao hospital. – A loira gesticulava enquanto contava o ocorrido toda animada, mas conforme ia prosseguir a rósea lhe cortou.

\- Porra! Eu não aguento mais ouvir você pagando de boa moça.

\- Mas qual é o seu problema, hein Haruno?

\- Você é o meu problema. Fica aí fingindo que faz boas ações, mas só olha para o que lhe convém.

\- Eu já te fiz alguma coisa, por acaso? – A loira tentou se aproximar da rósea, mas essa a repeliu e se levantou. – Porque nós podemos tentar resolver isso. Não precisamos ter essa discussão toda.

\- E lá vai você de novo. – Naquele momento a rósea estava em pé com os braços cruzados e olhando para a loira sentada, fazendo com que todos parassem pra prestar atenção. – Fica aí pagando de perfeita... Contando sobre suas boas atitudes seletivas e seu bom relacionamento com seus irmãos, mas por que não somos sinceras, não é mesmo? Porque não falamos que sua mãe largou você e seu irmão? Porque não falamos sobre o Hyuuga que não te aguentou e te traiu na sua frente?

Naquele momento a Hyuuga olhou varias vezes do primo a loira e levou uma das mãos aos lábios, completamente surpresa com a revelação. O loiro e o Hyuuga se levantaram, irritados com a rósea, mas conforme se aproximavam da mesma, a própria loira se levantou e impediu os dois de avançarem.

\- O Hyuuga e a Naruko namoravam, é? – Lee cutucava o Uchiha mais velho que apenas deu de ombros com a pergunta.

\- Haruno... – A loira foi se aproximando da rósea aos poucos. – Você está certa, a minha vida não é perfeita, mas nem por isso vou ficar lamentando. E... Eu realmente não quero brigar com você, então... Por favor, vamos esquecer tudo isso? Eu não quero brigar com você, e acho que você também não vai querer brigar comigo.

\- Pois você está enganada. – Conforme a rósea se aproximou, já ia desferir um tapa contra o rosto da loira, mas ela apenas lhe segurou o pulso e a empurrou sem fazer muita força, somente o bastante para que recuasse alguns passos.

\- Eu não vou ficar aqui pra isso. Terá que arrumar outra pessoa para brigar. – Suspirou resignada e se virou, já caminhando para outra direção, longe da rósea e do resto do piquenique; porém, apenas poucos passos depois, ouviu alguém correndo em sua direção e se virou o mais rápido que pôde para constatar ser quem receava. Tentou ajeitar a base ou planejar alguma defesa, mas a rósea já estava muito próxima, acabando por derrubá-la no chão.

Após bater a cabeça, tonteou por alguns instantes e sentiu as unhas da rósea contra sua bochecha direita; conforme a visão se restabelecia, ela ainda tratou de lhe rasgar a manga esquerda da blusa. Viu de longe todos se aproximando e finalmente resolveu tomar uma atitude.

\- Tá certo, então. – Sem qualquer dificuldade empurrou a rósea de cima de si e se levantou, recuando alguns passos e olhando para os amigos. – Ninguém se atreva a se intrometer. – Retomou o olhar para sua oponente, com a mão limpou o sangue que escorria de sua bochecha e estabeleceu sua base. - Pode vir, prometo eu vou pegar leve, Haruno.

\- A base dela tá melhor que a de vocês. – Lee arqueou as enormes sobrancelhas, surpreso.

\- Isso é porque ela se preocupa muito em ser certinha. – O loiro cruzou os braços, ofendido e deu de ombros.

\- Vocês realmente tão ignorando essa briga? Agora não é brincadeira. – A Yamanaka pareceu se pronunciar em nome de todas as garotas ali, mas foi apenas ignorada.

Mais uma vez a rósea corria em sua direção, mas dessa vez estava preparada. Abaixou-se levemente, desviando de qualquer tapa ou derivado que ela pudesse tentar lhe dar e lhe socou o estômago. Imediatamente a Haruno levou uma das mãos a barriga e a outra aos lábios tentando conter o refluxo, mas a loira lhe puxou pelo pulso e a encarou diretamente nos olhos.

\- Você acha que eu não sei o seu segredinho, Haruno? – Apertava o pulso dela com tanta força que já começava a ficar vermelho. – É melhor começar a repensar suas atitudes. - Afastou bruscamente a Haruno de si, fazendo-a cair no chão.

Ao cair no chão, a rósea imediatamente vomitou, mas a loira ainda permanecia ali de braços cruzados, esperando.

\- Você... – Após tossir um pouco, a rósea tornou a se levantar e foi mais uma vez na direção da loira.

\- Sakura... Você está bem? – A ruiva corria na direção da amiga, mas o loiro lhe segurou o braço, impedindo-a.

\- Nunca se meta numa briga.

\- Mas... Mas... Desde quando a Naru luta? – Empurrou o irmão com força, mas ele quase não se moveu. – Vocês não me contam nada?

Quando a Haruno já estava próxima o bastante para lhe acertar, apenas deu um passo rápido para o lado e lhe chutou o traseiro, fazendo-a cair mais uma vez.

\- Já chega. Isso está humilhante. – A rósea ainda a encarava com fúria, fazendo-a apenas suspirar cansada. – Não entende? Você é apenas digna de pena. - Afastou-se da rósea e caminhou até os amigos, colocando a mão no ombro do Lee. – Ajude-a, por favor.

Naquele momento, Lee correu até a rósea que rejeitou ajuda. A loira tentava se recompor, mas nada ajudava; a manga da camiseta rasgada já mostrava até parte de suas costas, o rosto e a mão cheios do próprio sangue e o elástico, que prendia metade do cabelo, havia estourado. Aquele havia sido um dia complicado.

\- Naruko! – A ruiva se aproximou da loira, só mostrando que ainda ia piorar. – Como você nunca me contou que lutava também?

\- Ah... É que eu não quero te envolver nessas coisas, Mayu. – Sorriu constrangida, tentando contornar a situação.

\- Mas não é pra me envolver, só contar. Você... – Naquele momento a ruiva percebeu algo sob a manga rasgada da irmã. Aproximou-se mais e a puxou, revelando parcialmente uma cicatriz grossa que começava por trás do braço e subia até se esconder novamente sob a blusa. – O que é isso?

* * *

Olá pessoas! :3  
Beem... O cap. devia ter sido postado semana passada, mas o site simplesmente deu erro no sábado e no domingo, durante a semana eu não tive tempo e nesse sábado foi aniversário de uma amiga, fomos jogar paintball (foi minha primeira vez), daí como resultado: hematomas e dor no corpo. Mas ainda sim foi muito divertido, recomendo.

Mas enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo e que opinem sobre o mesmo.

Até semana que vem.


End file.
